Falling in Love in the Apocalypse
by SkylerMeew
Summary: This is the sequel to Zombereri. In this story Eren, Levi, and the others get stuck in an old high school surrounded by zombies, and they need to find a way out before they run out of food and water.
1. Chapter 1

(Levi's POV)

Eren introduced me to his friends. Armin was a small blonde boy who seemed to be very friendly, but that could just be because it must have been a long time since he met someone new. Mikasa though, was a girl with dark hair; kind of like my own, and for some reason she has been glaring at me since we met. I have been returning the glares, but I have been trying to keep Eren from seeing me glaring at her.

"So how did you meet all of these people, Eren?" Armin asked. We were all sitting in the living room of one of the houses in the small town.

"Well it is kind of a long story. Maybe Levi should tell it. He could probably shorten it better than me." Of course Eren would leave that job to me.

"Fine, well this little dipshit" Mikasa let out a small growl. She really is fond of Eren. "was walking in the middle of the street and I had to save his life; we met Marco and Jean at a resort we stayed at, and finally we met the mad scientist in Seattle." Hanji was disappointed when I didn't say her name, but as always, went back to her happy self in a few seconds.

"What have you two been doing since I was gone?" Eren asked his friends eagerly.

"Well we have been here for a while, and we met a few new people here. They should be back sometime soon." Armin said. Mikasa wasn't saying anything or even looking at us. "They were here before us and we told them about our plans to wait here for you, so they let us stay here. But since you have the cure we should leave here soon. People walk through here every once in awhile and they always seem to come from the same settlement of people. We should go there and give them the cure."

"That's a wonderful idea! Do you know how far it is from here?" Hanji asked standing up excitedly. She really does get excited over the smallest things.

"I am not completely sure but it shouldn't be too far." Armin responded. Just then the sound of something big falling came from outside of the house.

"What the hell was that?" Jean jumped from his seat. He must have been almost asleep. I got up and started walking over to the window with Mikasa. I looked out a different window then her because I didn't want to get too close to her.

"Levi, do you see anything?" Eren asked. He had walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder to look out the window. I still couldn't see anything, but Armin must have known what was going on because he had started walking toward the front door.

"I am guessing that they are back now. We should tell them that you are here." He said. Everyone started following him out the door.

Once we got outside there were some people walking down the road to the house we were just in. There were three people; one of them was a girl and the other two were guys. One of the guys towered over the others. Mikasa and Armin ran to greet them. Eren started running after them.

(Eren's POV)

I went to meet the people who had been with Armin and Mikasa. They got to meet the friends I made while we were seperated, so I wanted to meet the people they met.

"Hey Annie." Mikasa said when we reached the others. She must be talking to the blond girl. "As you can see Eren has finally made it, so I won the bet; we can talk about that later though. And Eren brought some of his friends."

"I really hope you all don't plan on staying here too long. The more people that are around here, the more zombies that are attracted." The blond guy said. He was much taller than me but still wasn't as tall as the guy next to him.

"We were actually going to be leaving together soon, but before we leave we should tell you that we have the vaccine to the zombie virus. So if you want it you are going to have to talk to Hanji." Mikasa said, pointing towards Hanji. All of them nodded then started moving towards Hanji. I really hope they don't let her give them shots. She knows no control when it comes to needles.

"Well they seem friendly. Are you going to tell me their names?" I asked my friends.

"Yeah, the girl is Annie, the blond guy is Reiner, and the really tall guy is Bertholdt." Armin said with a cheerful voice. He always tries to be the happy one.

"Well now we should start planning on how to get to the settlement." Mikasa interrupted. "It isn't going to be easy."

"Well we could always take the truck we used to get here." I interjected.

"The real problem is going to be trying to find it though. We don't know exactly where it is. All we know is that it is close." Armin responded.

"Well we should try to find out where it is before we start doing anything else." Someone from behind me said. I turned to see Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

(Eren's POV)

We went back inside to talk about what we were going to do, and to try and figure out where the settlement must be. Armin and Levi were doing most of the work on finding the location and Mikasa was telling the rest of us what to get and where to get it. My job was to get water bottles from the basement of the house.

When I made it to the basement a strong smell of rotten eggs hit me. Why did Mikasa have to give me this job? Does she hate me now or something? I quickly grabbed the water bottles and ran back up the steps. After I put the water bottles by the other things I ran over to Levi and Armin to see if I could help them at all before Mikasa gave me another job.

"Most of the people would come from this road." Armin said and pointed to the map they were looking at.

"Did the people who came through here ever tell you if they just followed that road or turned onto other roads?" Levi asked him.

"A few of them said that it was a straight shot from there to here, so I think all we need to do is follow this road until we find a bunch of people." Armin said. Both of them finally became aware of my presence. Armin smiled at me and I smiled back. Levi wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Making me blush lightly.

"Well what happens if we-" Levi started speaking but got interupted.

"Eren! Get over here and help us." Mikasa called for me from the other side of the room. I let out a sigh before going over to help Mikasa.

"What do you need help with?" I asked her as I got closer.

"Nothing I just need to talk to you." She started pulling me out of the room and into a separate room where we could talk. "How well do you and Levi know each other? I can already tell that there is something going on between you two, but do you really know him? I just want to make sure you are safe."

"We've known each other for a while, and I trust him. I mean he has saved my life many times. You don't need to worry about me Mikasa. I made it all the way here; I can take care of myself." I walked out of the room because I knew Mikasa would keep on pushing me for details on Levi, but I don't really know much about him. That didn't matter though, I know he is a good person and I don't need to know everything about him to realize that.

I walked back into the living room and went right over to Levi. He was still with Armin looking at the map. Levi really does look attractive when he is focused. It struck me then just how close Levi and Armin's heights are.

"Hey Eren. What did Mikasa want to talk to you about?" Armin asked as I approached them.

"She just wanted to say she was happy that I made it here in one piece." I knew before I even finished the lie that Armin could tell it was a lie. He could always tell, but I wasn't going to say what really happened with Levi right next to me.

"Well we think we might know where to go now, and it seems like everyone else has gotten all the supplies that we would need." Armin was looking around the room while speaking. I noticed that there was marks on the map now. What do those mean? "I'm going to talk to Mikasa." Armin started walking away, so now it was just me and Levi standing at the small table the map was on.

"What did she really want to talk to you about?" Levi turned and looked at me. I was shocked by his question. I had never thought that Levi could tell when I was lying. "And don't try to lie your way out of this. I can tell when you are lying." He smirked. Great, this is going to be awkward.

"She wanted to know how well I knew you." I said sheepishly.

"Well I say you know me enough." He said then pulled me in for a kiss. While we were kissing a loud bang cause me to jump and back away from Levi. I turned to see Mikasa glaring at us with a large book at her feet. Did she drop that to get our attention? Because if she did; it worked.

"We should get some rest before we go tomorrow." She said and walked out of the room quickly. Armin walked into the center of the room to get everyone's attention.

"There are a few rooms in the house, but someone is going to have to sleep on the couches."

"Dibs!" Hanji yelled then jumped onto the couch. Well I guess that is settled then. Once we got it decided who was sleeping where, I was able to share a room with Levi. The rooms really were small and I was happy we were only going to be spending one night in this house.

(Levi's POV)

I was just about ready to go to sleep when I remembered that I had mistakenly taken the map upstairs with me. Instead of just going to sleep and hoping that I remember to pack it in the morning I got up to put it in a bag before I could forget.

"Levi what are you doing?" Eren asked me. We were sharing a room, and unfortunately the bed was a little small for the two of us to be sleeping on. Not that I don't like being close to the brat. I just don't like worrying about getting kicked off the bed in the middle of the night by a sleeping Eren.

"I need to put something away." I said and walking out of the room; map in hand. I had almost made it to the staircase when I noticed that the door closest to the stairwell was open a little. That's supposed to be the room Eren's friends are staying in. I got closer to the door to listen in on what was being said.

"Mikasa you need to calm down. What's wrong?" That was Armin.

"I can't! How can I? I was planning on telling him I loved him when he got back, but he ended up with that midget." Mikasa was obviously crying, and without having to hear anymore I knew she was talking about Eren. I could feel my grip on the map tighten. The insult towards me didn't really effect me, but Eren is mine and if that bitch tries to take him from me she will receive no mercy.

I quickly ran down the stairs and put the map away. The whole time thinking about what Eren might do if Mikasa ever told him how she feels. My anger never getting fully under control until I got close the room Eren was in. I can't let him know anything has happened; I don't think he would be very happy I was eavesdropping on his friends. Mikasa better just keep her feelings to herself, if she knows what is good for her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Eren's POV)

We were almost done packing everything in the truck to leave. The whole time I could tell there was something off with Levi, but he wouldn't tell me anything. I decided that it would be best if I stopped asking him about it for a while and see if things get better. All of us got into the truck. Armin and Levi were sitting in the front while the rest of us were sitting in the back with all of the bags.

"Why the hell do I always get stuck in the back?" Jean started complaining. Can't he go a couple of minutes without complaining?

"Because you can't be any help to them. In fact you would probably just annoy the hell out of them." I responded. Today I was a little aggravated because of Levi not talking to me about what is bothering him, and the last thing I need is to deal with Jean. Neither of us had moved yet, but everyone could tell this was going to end up in a fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Hanji was chanting. Jean was about to say something back when Mikasa sat right in front of me.

"Just ignore him." She told me.

"Fine." I looked away from her.

"I knew you wouldn't have the guts to fight me." Jean started taunting me, but I did as Mikasa told me to do; I ignored him. Before he could finish his next sentence the truck came to a brief stop. Causing all of us to slide to the side of the truck. Jean; who was standing, fell and landed on Marco. Mikasa was sitting in front of me so she fell on top of me, making things really awkward.

"Sorry." Mikasa said quietly and got off of me. It didn't take long for Levi and Armin to make it to the back and open it up for us.

"First of all, I can hear you fighting. Secondly, we're a little stuck." Levi said then started moving the the front of the truck again. What could have possibly made him stop? I looked to Armin for the answer.

"A large tree is blocking the road. We could use some help trying to move it." Armin said. Everyone started getting out of the back of the truck then. When we finally saw the tree blocking the road everyone let out a small groan; except for Hanji. She start jumping and ran up to the tree. What is up with her? It's just a tree.

"This tree is huge!" Hanji started pulling branches off of it and moving them to the side of the road. Marco lead Jean over to a part of the tree and started trying to move pieces of it out of the road as well. I found Levi standing close by the tree, but just looking at it. What is he doing? I went over to him.

"Hey Levi. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to find the best way to get this tree out of the road. If it wasn't so damn big I would have just ran it over."

"Oh okay." Was all I said because I didn't know what else to say. I started walking away to help Armin and Mikasa with removing parts of the tree from the road, when Levi stopped me. He turned me around to face him and wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. It was probably one of the best kisses we ever had.

"Levi, why have you been acting strange all day?" I needed to know what was going on with him. Something was obviously bothering him and I wanted to help him, but I can't do that when he doesn't tell me anything.

"I don't think I got enough sleep last night for this. You _did_ kick me off the bed a few times in your sleep." Instantly my face reddened, I didn't know I kicked him off the bed. I started feeling bad now; he probably wasn't able to sleep at all because of me.

"Sorry."

"It's fine brat. I think I finally found a way to get rid of this tree quickly. You want to help me with it?"

(Levi's POV)

Eren started walking over to the bitch and I knew I had to stop him. I told him I thought of a plan on how to move the tree quickly; even though I had no idea what to do. The less contact she has with Eren though; the better. So I told Eren that I knew what to do, when in fact I had no idea what to do. To try and gain some time to think I went to look through the back of the truck, having Eren help me.

"Levi what are we supposed to be looking for?" Eren asked me, obviously not liking having to look through the truck. I just hope I come up with a plan soon; otherwise he will be able to tell I was lying.

It didn't take me long to come up with something. I found a machete in the back of the truck and came up with the idea of using that to cut up the tree, and only focus on cutting a space big enough to get the truck through. Unfortunately my plan didn't work completely as I had planned. I came up with the plan to keep Eren and Mikasa apart, but everyone agreed it was as good idea and started helping, so Eren was talking to Armin and Mikasa soon enough.

"Hey Levi, am I doing this right?" Eren yelled; a little excessively, to get my attention. He was using the machete like an axe causing small branches to go everywhere with every strike.

"Eren, what are you doing? That is the complete opposite of helping." I went over and showed him what he should be doing. Mikasa walked away the second I came over to help Eren. I gained some confidence that she wasn't planning on telling Eren about her feelings any time soon.

It didn't take long for us to finish removing the tree from the road, and we were all packed up and going again.

"Hey Levi, I know you heard what Mikasa said last night." Armin; who was sitting in the passenger seat while I was driving, said.

"What do you mean?" I knew that he was only guessing and didn't want him to find out he was right.

"It is obvious that you heard what Mikasa and I were talking about. Anyways I saw you outside of the door, so don't try to act like you didn't." Armin was speaking matter of factly. Maybe he did see me, but what does that matter? It doesn't change that his friend could try and take Eren away from me.

"So what if I did?"

"I want you to stop worrying about Mikasa. She realizes how happy Eren is being with you. Just don't mess it up." Armin's voice seemed to change with his last sentence. It sounded a lot like a threat, but I didn't worry about it. I am not planning on hurting the brat, and even if I do, Armin or Mikasa couldn't do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Eren's POV)

We got the tree out of the road very quickly with Levi's idea, but he didn't seem to be very happy with his plan. I decided not to worry about that though. We are getting close to the area that the settlement is supposed to be. Soon we will be seeing a whole bunch of new people and giving them the cure. I just hope that they will be happy to see us, and not assume we are bad people.

"Eren, can I talk to you?" Mikasa snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Sure, what is it?" I responded. Mikasa started pulling me away from everyone else so she could talk to me without having people listening in on what she was saying.

"I wanted to tell you something." She started blushing. That's not like her. What's up with her? "Eren, I just wanted to let you know, I li-" Her sentence was cut short when the truck stopped abruptly again. I really hope we are here this time, and we don't have to deal with another fallen tree or something even worse.

"I hope we are here." I said, but quickly remembered that Mikasa was about to tell me something. "What were you saying?" I asked her.

"Nothing, we need to focus on what is going on outside." She turned to face the entrance that was now being opened.

"Okay, we are here, but it doesn't look too good." Levi said before he had opened the door all of the way, but everyone could still hear him.

"YAY! This was the most boring trip I have ever been on!" Hanji shouted. She ran over to the door and flung it the rest of the way open, causing a horrible clanging noise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jean asked. Covering his ears from the loud noise. Hanji then jumped out the back happily, but once she started looking around outside the happiness seemed to have drained from her. That can't be a good sign.

"No one's here." She whispered to herself, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. I had to see what she was talking about, so I ran out of the back of the truck. What I saw when I got outside surprised me. There were people here; it was obvious by the condition of the buildings, but now this place seemed completely abandoned.

"Maybe we should check the houses. People could be here, but are just hiding from us." I suggested. Everyone nodded and started walking over to houses and knocking on the doors. I ran over to talk to Levi. If anyone would be able to understand what happened here it would be him. "Levi what do you think happened?"

"Well I am guessing that everyone left this place. That's probably the best scenario, or maybe you are right and everyone here is just hiding from us." We both walked up to a door of an abandoned looking house. I was the one to knock on the door. No one answered though, so we moved on to another house. The more we did this the more I started realizing how weird it is. We don't even know if there is anyone here, but we still are going around knocking on the doors of houses. I started thinking of us as door to door salesmen, but I don't think any of us would be able to sell anyone anything.

"Hey guys, I think I found what happened to everyone here." Armin said. He sounded scared, and everyone turned to him in a heartbeat. He was running now, and a horde of zombies were closely following him.

"Everyone follow me!" Levi yelled and started running away from the truck. Why is he running away from the truck? Shouldn't we be running towards it? Even though I didn't understand what he was doing I still followed him. I trust him with my life, and I know he wouldn't try to get us all killed. He turned down a street and everyone followed. Mikasa and Hanji had already caught up to me and were running alongside me. Armin was the closest to the group of zombies and I almost stopped a few times to help him, but Mikasa stopped me.

"Armin will be fine. This isn't the first time we had to outrun zombies." She told me. Soon we were running towards a frozen lake, and Levi didn't seem like he was going to turn away from it.

"What the hell?" I said outloud. I didn't question him about leaving the truck behind but running onto a frozen lake; that's just going to slow us down! When Levi stepped onto the lake he slipped at first but was able to keep on running; slower than before but he was still running. Everyone else soon followed. The transition from ground to ice was easy for most people, but Hanji was sliding all about and started pretending to ice skate. Levi started slowing down soon, and was just walking carefully across the lake.

"That was a really smart move. I can't believe Levi was even able to think of this! I didn't even think of it, but I am supposed to be the smart one." Armin had caught up to us and was talking to Mikasa and I.

"What was smart about it?" I asked. I was very frustrated with how things went. We left the truck behind and now we are walking on a lake. What's smart about that? As I was thinking about that I slipped and fell. I let out a small growl.

"Just look at the zombies." I turned and looked at the zombies. They were slipping all over the place and were nowhere near where we were and not gaining any ground. It was actually pretty comical. I let out a laugh before I could catch myself. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. I went and turned back to where Levi was standing, but I couldn't find him. I started searching the lake for him but I still couldn't find him.

"Where's Levi?" I asked my friends.

"He was just…" Armin started, but he seemed as confused as me. I ran over to where Levi was just standing to see a hole in the ice. He must have fell in! But why can't I see him? Shouldn't he be right here? The next thing I saw made me even more anxious to get to Levi. There was a faint trace of blood on the edge of the ice.

"Armin I think he fell in!" I said before jumping in. If he is in this water we need to find him, and fast. The water was freezing and dark; I could barely see anything, but I was able to see something moving in the water and I started swimming towards it. Hoping that it was Levi, but at the same time hoping it wasn't. I started swimming deeper and deeper, but soon enough I couldn't see anything at all.

(Levi's POV)

I was looking to the ones who had made it onto the ice. It seems as though everyone is safe for now, but those zombies are still getting closer. Even though it is very slowly. we need to come up with a plan on where to go. I saw a big building on the other side of the lake; maybe we should seek shelter there. It's getting darker out, so it will be hard to see much of anything.

I was about to call to Eren and Armin when I heard a cracking. Before long I felt a piercing coldness, but everything went black before I could comprehend what was happening to me.

The ice had broken.

(Eren's POV)

I kept swimming into the darkness even though chances of finding Levi were slim. All the while I was swimming I was hoping that Levi was somewhere else and was safe. My muscles were becoming stiff from the ice cold water, and I was almost out of breath. If I don't find him will he die? Maybe he has found a different way out of this lake. Even though the thought made me feel better I knew that he would have already been out of the lake by the time I noticed he was gone if that was the case. I thought I could feel myself crying, but my whole body had become numb. Just when I was about to give up on finding him and swim to the surface I felt something brush against my hand. I grabbed onto it; it's cloth. I started pulling it closer to me. The amount of strength it took made me realize what I am holding onto could be Levi. I started trying to find a way to figure out what I was holding onto since the darkness of the lake wasn't helping my vision at all.

I had gotten my arm around what I had grabbed onto not long ago. I know for sure now that it is a person. I hope it is Levi, but they aren't moving at all. Just floating around in the water. Knowing that I need to make it to the surface unless I want to drown I started swimming up. My eyelids became harder and harder to keep open, but the light was getting brighter so I kept a tight grip on the person next to me and swimming with all of my might. I could just make out the hole I had jumped in when I looked over to the person I had grabbed and saw that it really was Levi, but he was unconscious. Blood was coming from the back of his head; staining the water around him. The surface was just in front of me; I could almost taste the sweet air. Except it was water, and my body stopped moving as I was telling it to. The next thing to go was my consciousness. Why now? I was so close!

I felt the water around me move as though someone else had jumped in, but I couldn't do anything to see who it could be.

I just hope Levi is alive and safe…

*** I know this seems bad, but I promise you this is not even close to the end, it's still the beginning. Also please don't hate me! ***


	5. Chapter 5

(Eren's POV)

I woke up in a strange room. It looked like an old science classroom. I had a bunch of blankets covering me. I started looking around and found Levi right next to me. He was still asleep with a similar blanket covering him, but he had a bandage on his head.

"Levi?" I whispered trying to get him to wake up, so I could have reassurance that he is actually just sleeping. After that didn't wake him up I started poking his arm. It was freezing. I moved closer to him to warm him up, but gave up with that quickly and just snuck under his blanket. Only then did I realize that I am naked, and so is he. My face instantly felt like it was burning and I started moving away, but Levi's arm wrapped around me.

"Well aren't you acting shy. Have you already forgotten what happened back at the IDRI?" Levi teased and turned to face me.

"How long have you been awake?" My words came out as a hoarse squeak.

"Hmm not too long. Just a little longer than you." He smirked.

"So why didn't you answer when I called to you?!" I was upset that Levi was just pretending to be asleep. He could have responded to me whenever he wanted to; or even wake me up, but he didn't.

"I wanted to see what you would do, and you really didn't disappoint." Just then Levi did something I had never seen him do; he laughed. Instantly all my bad feelings were washed away and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so happy you are okay." Levi leaned in and gave me a quick kiss that I returned happily.

"Well it seems like you two are getting busy." Jean was standing in the doorway watching us kiss. "Well since you two are awake I think you should get up to date on our situation. Everyone is in the room next to this one." He left after saying that.

"How the hell are we supposed to leave this room without clothes?" I asked because there is no way I am walking around naked.

"There are clothes over there, idiot." Levi pointed to a desk close to us that had clothes on it. Most likely put there for when we woke up. Levi gently hit the back of my head to emphasize his sarcasm.

"Whatever, I haven't been awake as long as you so I didn't see them." I slowly got up and walked over to the clothes. I quickly put them on because it really wasn't that warm in here; unless you were under the blankets. Levi was just sitting up by the time I was done getting dressed. His head was in his hands and he looked as though he was in pain. "Are you alright Levi?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts." He responded without looking at me

"Maybe you should just lay down; you did hit your head pretty hard."

"You can't tell me what to do." Levi said as he laid back down. I smiled and walked out of the room to talk to everyone else. I went to the room next door where Jean said everyone would be, and they were.

"Eren!" I heard someone yell and was tackled almost instantly. It was Mikasa. Amrin was standing behind her and smiling at me; I returned the smile.

"Hey, so what is this place?" I asked.

"This place used to be a school obviously." Hanji shouted. I looked towards her to see her waving at me and waved back. "And we are a little stuck in here. Those zombies finally made it across the lake and are blocking most of the exits, so you should get comfortable. We are going to be here a while." Hanji's voice stayed cheerful but what she was telling me was anything but happy news. Mikasa had let me go now and I started walking over to where everyone else was sitting in desks.

"Where's Levi?" Marco asked me when I took a seat next to him.

"He's not feeling to good. I mean he did hit his head pretty hard and almost drowned." I said curtly.

"You almost drowned too though." Mikasa interrupted. I didn't know she was listening to what was being said between me and Marco.

"Well I didn't hit my head like he did." I responded. I really do feel fine and I don't want people to think that I need more rest. All I want to know is what happened and where we are.

"Eren I want to show you something." Hanji exclaimed. I got up from my seat and started following her out of the room. I wonder what it is that she wants to show me. Whatever it is she is excited about it because she is almost running down the hallway.

"So what do you want to show me?" I asked as we were walking past the front door. When I looked out the windows of the doors I broke out in goosebumps; zombies were covering every part of the window. I walked briskly past the doors.

"This place is awesome. The kitchen is full of food, and the gym is fully intact." Hanji wasn't telling me anything that helped me understand what it was she was so excited to show me. "Here we are." She said as she opened a door and walked inside. I followed her and found a pool. This school has a pool! None of my schools ever had a pool, but seeing water wasn't the greatest thing right now for me. Just a few hours ago I almost drowned.

"And this is what you were so excited to show me?" I asked her, not at all as excited as she was about what was right in front of us.

"No, not at all." She ran by the pool and opened a door on the other side of the room. I followed her to the other side of the room and looked into the small storage room. Hanji put an arm out in front of me before I walked into the room and I found out why soon enough. There was a zombie chained to the wall.

"Why the hell is there a zombie in here?" I looked to Hanji for answers. She probably dragged it in here, but why? We already have the cure.

"I wanted to try the cure on someone that has been a complete zombie for some time. I doubt that they will become a person again, but I want to see if there is anything else that would happen." Great another one of her experiments. I was hoping we would be done with those; they always put us in danger.

"Well have you given them the cure yet?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you to wake up." She then brought out a syringe from her pocket that had the cure in it, and started walking over to the chained up zombie. She quickly put the syringe in the zombie's arm and started injecting the cure, but the zombie was closing in to bite her.

"Hanji watch out!" I shouted; hoping she would make it out of the way before she got bit. Hanji jumped back and made it out of the way just in time; leaving the syringe in the zombie.

"One of these days you're going to get yourself killed." Someone from behind us said. I recognized the voice right away and turned around and started running towards them.

"Levi! What are you doing walking around. You shouldn't be in here." I started pushing him away from the pool and out the door. I didn't want him falling into the pool.

"It's good to see you Levi, you seem to be doing well." Hanji called as we ran out of the room. Once we got out of the room with the pool I let go of Levi.

(Levi's POV)

"Eren, I'm fine. We should stay in there and make sure that Hanji doesn't get herself killed." I could tell that Eren wasn't going to relent though. He really was worried about me; which made me feel a little bit of joy but also a lot of frustration. He doesn't need to be worrying about me this much. I hit my head a while ago, but I'm fine now. I should be the one making sure he doesn't get hurt; he risked his life to save me. I owe him that.

"Okay, just promise me you will stay away from the pool." He said before he lead us back into the room with Hanji. Just as I expected she was playing with the zombie in the storage room. Eren walked over to her, making sure to stay away from the pool. I wonder if he has gotten a fear of swimming because of what happened. Every once in awhile he would look at me making sure I stayed far enough away from the pool.

"Hanji, do you have any working brain cells?" I asked her as I got closer. She was still messing with the zombie and seems to have gotten bit once already. "Just because you are immune doesn't mean you should let yourself get bit." I added.

It took us some time, but finally Eren and I were able to drag Hanji out of the room with the zombie. However, she didn't calm down until we made it back to the room with everyone else. Once we got her into the room and made sure she wasn't going to make a run for it I lead Eren out of the room.

"Eren, I love you." I said as I hugged him. I knew I had to thank him for saving my life, but I didn't think just saying thank you was going to be enough.

"I love you too. Why did you pull me away from everyone else though?" I pulled him into a kiss; being again reminded of our height difference. Eren eagerly kissed back. I broke away and lead him to the room we woke up in.

"I want to thank you for saving my life." I said while pulling him into another kiss. As I was kissing him I started undoing his pants, and pushed him into a chair. Never breaking the kiss. I started rubbing his member under his boxers; getting a small moan out of him. I was about to pull it out when a loud bang came from outside of the door.

"Eren." It was Mikasa. Why does she have to ruin everything? I didn't turn around to look at her but I could tell she had run off somewhere. Eren started following her, leaving me alone and irritated.


	6. Chapter 6

(Eren's POV)

I can't believe Mikasa just saw that. I started chasing after her to apologize. It really isn't something that I would have wanted her to see. After a few minutes of chasing after her I found her in a classroom that looked like it was a foreign language class.

"Mikasa, I'm really sorry you saw that." I told her as I walked closer to her. As I got closer I realized she was crying. Why was she crying? Did something happen? "What's wrong?"

"E-eren you're an i-idiot." She choked out in between sobs. Was there something I missed? "In the t-truck; I wanted t-to tell you I… I love you." She quietly finished.

"What does that have to do with anything? I love you too, you're like a sister to me." I went to sit next to her but she moved away from you.

"I don't love you like that." She said sternly now. Oh, that's what she meant. She has to realize that I will never be able to love her like that. Mikasa ran out of the room; leaving me alone and confused. Why didn't she tell me about that before? I would have been able to let her down easier if I figured out in any other way.

(Levi's POV)

Since Eren had left me I started searching the school to find where he could have ran off too. Even though this school hadn't become too run down it still creeped me out walking the halls alone in the dark. Why the hell did Eren have to run after that bitch? She walked in on us, so it's her problem anyways.

"Hey, Levi!" An annoying voice called to me from down the hallway to my right. Hanji.

"Have you seen Eren?" I asked her, emotionlessly.

"Huh? No, why do you ask?"

"He ran off after Mikasa." I explained to her.

"Oh, well they should return to the homeroom soon. Haha, what do you think? I think I am going to start calling it that, but I want to show you something!" Before I could refuse her offer she started pulling me down the dark hallways.

"I really should be looking for Eren right now." I told her. Hoping that she would let go of me so I could find Eren, but she either didn't hear me or ignored me.

"Look at this! Isn't it kind of funny?" Hanji was pointing out a window and then shoved my face into the window so I could see whatever it was she was pointing at. There was a steep hill outside of the school and it seemed like it had been covered in ice. I could see the shadows and dark outlines of zombies trying to climb the hill, but they would slide down the hill and restart the climb. A few of them did make it up the hill though and were already starting to walk along the walls of the school.

"I don't understand what's so funny about that." I told her and started walking away to find Eren. This just wasted some important time. I need to keep Mikasa from telling Eren how she feels.

"They look like penguins." Hanji explained to me. I ignored her comment and kept on walking through the school.

Eventually I found myself in the room with the pool. I was about to walk back out of the room until I something caught my attention. That zombie Hanji had found chained up in the storage room wasn't there and the door was wide open.

"Dammit Hanji." I entered the room to try and find the zombie. Hopefully it's still in this room. I let the door close behind me. Since it was dark outside I couldn't see much in the room, but it looked like there was nothing in this room. Somehow the zombie must have gotten out of here. I quickly left the room and started going to find Hanji.

(Eren's POV)

After Mikasa had shocked me by telling me what she felt I was sitting in that room thinking. How am I going to tell Levi about this? I really hope he doesn't start hating Mikasa because of that. She's just my friend, and would never try to end my happy relationship. I was just about to get up and leave the room when someone walked into the room.

"Um hello?" I asked, it didn't look like anyone here, but it can't be a zombie. All of the doors are closed so there is no way any could make it inside. When I didn't get an answer I knew this wasn't good so I ran passed them; as I got closer I noticed that it was the zombie Hanji had found in the storage closet, and closed the door. How did it get out?

"Oh Eren, there you are. You know, Levi is looking for you?" Hanji told me. She was a ways down the hallway. I wonder if she saw the zombie?

"Your zombie got out. I told her and pointed to the room I just left; keeping the door closed. Wait, Levi is looking for me? I hope he isn't mad at me for leaving him there. I should go to find him right away.

"Oh no! Sonny got out?" She ran over to the room and looked into the small door window. "Sonny, you should know better than wandering through this place by yourself." She scolded.

"I'm going to find Levi. Do you have any idea where he might be?" I asked before leaving. Hanji was almost too absorbed in talking to the zombie to respond to me.

"I don't know. Maybe you should try the homeroom first." Hanji told me. What does she mean by homeroom? Is she talking about the room everyone is staying in? I decided that was probably what she was talking about and went that direction.

"Hey did any of you see Levi?" I asked everyone once I made it to the 'homeroom'.

"No, I would have expected him to be with you." Marco said. I looked around the room seeing if anyone else knew where he was. My gaze stopped when I saw Mikasa and Armin in the corner of the room. She still must be hurt, but right now I need to find Levi and make sure he is okay.

I left the room and started walking around the school looking for Levi. Only after I left the homeroom, I realized I should have gotten a flashlight. The hallways were really dark, and in some hallways I couldn't see more than a foot in front of me. To make sure I didn't trip on anything I stayed by the hallways that had windows.

After looking through the school for some time I realized I didn't recognize where I was. Maybe it's just because it's so dark and if I get some light I will be able to tell where I am; I told myself. I started looking around me; trying to see if there was anything I could use for more light. There was nothing, how could I have gotten lost in a school? It can't be that big. I'm probably just a few feet away from the homeroom anyways, but it would be best if I just sit here and wait for it to get brighter.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a loud crash that woke me up. it sounded like a window breaking, but I couldn't be certain. Just to make sure nothing bad was going to happen I looked around me and found a light of a flashlight.

"Hello?" I called out to whoever was down the hall.

"Oh Eren! There you are!" It was Hanji. "I was looking for you, Levi returned and asked where you were. Then he gave me a lecture on taking care of Sonny, and made me go looking for you. Why didn't you go back to the homeroom?"

"I kind of got lost without a flashlight." I said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear me and not ask me to repeat myself.

"Well let's get back!" She said cheerfully. I followed Hanji back to the homeroom and found everyone was around the room. Jean had already fallen asleep and was laying on Marco. Mikasa had also dozed off and her head was laying on Armin's shoulder. He gave me a small wave when he saw that I had returned; before I could wave back though I was pulled out of the room.

"Eren, what happened? Why didn't you just wait for me to get back?" It was Levi. He looked genuinely concerned. I don't know why he would have worried though; I was only gone for a little while.

"I was looking for you. I felt really bad about leaving you there before, and wanted to see you as soon as possible." I told him truthfully. His worried expression changed to anger.

"Well you should have known better than to go wandering around the school at night without a flashlight." He started walking back to the homeroom. Why is Levi acting so weird? Did something happen while I was gone? I decided I should ask Hanji about that.

"Hey Hanji, did something happen with Levi?" I asked her quietly.

"Hm? I don't think so, well Mikasa did blow up on him while you were gone, but I was able to get everything under control before they started throwing punches."

"What were they fighting about?" I quickly asked her. Not caring about being quiet anymore.

"You, obviously."


	7. Chapter 7

(Eren's POV)

I entered the room again and immediately went over to where Levi was sitting. He still looked upset and I was nervous about what had happened. What was said between them?

"Hey, Hanji told me you and Mikasa got in a fight. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Levi looked to me and seemed like he wanted to say something, but never did. I then walked over to where Armin was sitting next to Mikasa. "Can I talk to you?" I whispered to Armin. Talking to Levi or Mikasa about the fight would be useless, so I decided Armin would be the best one to talk to. Armin was carefully able to get Mikasa off of his shoulder without waking her. "Armin what happened between Levi and Mikasa?" I asked him right away.

"When Levi got back from looking for you Mikasa started saying how he was a horrible person for giving up on looking for you, and well, it just progressed from there. Don't worry though; I don't think Mikasa is mad at you." He told me with a smile.

"What about Levi? Is she mad at Levi?" I asked concerned.

"Mikasa will get over it. She's strong, and wants the best for you." Armin said. His words gave me some comfort, but I don't know how everyone is going to do being stuck here.

"When are we going to be leaving?" We don't have much reason to be here since all of the people who used to be here are already zombies.

"That's the problem. We can't leave. There are too many zombies, and they are blocking the exits." Armin said. For the first time he sounded hopeless. Which caused a shiver to go down my spine. Are we really going to be stuck here? There has to be an exit somewhere that he didn't check.

"Well maybe there is another way out of here." I suggested to him.

"I hope we can find one, but please don't start telling everyone about this. Only Hanji, you, and I know about this, and it's too soon to get everyone worried." Armin instructed. He went back over to where Mikasa was sleeping, and I went to join Levin in his corner.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" I asked Levi before sitting down.

"Why the hell wouldn't it be?" He responded. He tried to force a smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. As I sat down next to him a gave his a kiss on the cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. "Why they hell are you in a good mood all of a sudden?"

"Well I was spending the whole day looking for you." I blantly stated.

"It wasn't the whole day."

"It felt like it."

~ ~ ~

A loud thump caused everyone in the room to wake up. What was that? Before I could look around my support moved away from me and my head hit a wall.

"Ouch" Levi was crossing the room and heading toward the door to find the source of the sound. I would have followed him; if I wasn't so groggy. Why does sleep have to do that too you? It took me twice as long to get up as it did for Levi. Did he even fall asleep?

"Fucking damn it Hanji! What the hell are you doing?" I heard Levi shout from the hallway.

"No time to explain. Get the other doors." She responded. I sleepily made my way to the hallway to see what they were doing. I was quickly joined by everyone else.

"What's going on?" Jean asked. Sounding as tired as I felt.

"Zombies got in." Hanji responded quickly while locking the doors in the hallway. Levi soon returned with an annoyed expression.

"And how did they get in here?" He asked.

"A window got broken. I really don't know how it happened, so don't go blaming me." Hanji said quickly.

"What are we going to do?" I looked around for anyone with an answer. Levi seemed to have an idea, and walked into the room everyone had been sleeping in.

"There's a storage room in here." He said as he entered the room. "There may be some things in there we can use to protect ourselves, but we need to come up with a plan on how to get out of here fast." He added, looking towards Armin who nodded. I didn't know what to do so I went over to Levi and tried to help him find supplies.

"Levi, do you think we are going to make it out of here?" I asked him. There wasn't much stuff in the small storage room. A stack of rulers, pencils, staplers, and other school supplies, but nothing that might be some help for us.

"I don't know-" He paused. "but I found something that might be useful." He added shortly after. Levi had found a box full of scissors. They weren't much, and a few of them were even the child ones, but they were all we had at the moment. We exited the storage room to find Armin and the others trying to think of a plan.

"Who the hell would be dumb enough to do that though?" Jean shouted.

"Armin, what's the plan?" Levi asked, ignoring Jean's outburst.

"We don't have much of an option; we need to have someone distract the zombies so the rest of us can get out. I think it should be the fastest of our little group, so I guess I will be going." Armin said. He was shaking as he said it. There is no way he would be able to outrun zombies in his condition.

"I can do it." Levi said blank faced.

"Then I will too." I added. I'm not letting him go running off like before. Last time he was lucky Hanji created the cure before he turned into a zombie, but there isn't a cure for death.

"Eren, only one person has to run and the zombies will follow." Levi tried to reason with me.

"You're planning on running right into a herd of zombies. The two of us would be better than just one person; you know, the buddy system." I tried to joke at the last part but no one laughed.

"Eren, you aren't going." Mikasa interrupted. "We finally get to see you again; you are not going to get yourself killed already." I wanted to keep arguing but everyone seemed set that only Levi should go. How could they be fine with him risking his life like that?

"Eren, please. It would be better for just one person to go." Armin pleaded. Deciding I wasn't going to win against them I gave in.

"Fine." I said forcefully, not looking at Levi. I couldn't look at any of them.

"Thank you Eren." Levi said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off. I could hear the scissors being passed around, and the rest of them talking, but I was sitting on the other side of the room, planning.


	8. Chapter 8

**For whatever reason I cannot write smut anymore, and I apologize for that. I tried though, so that's good. I hope. I swear I will find out why I can't write it and get over it and add full on smut in later chapters. I know, disappointment after disappointment. I am so sorry.**

(Eren's POV)

Everything had been planned out by Armin and the rest. They were going to open one set of doors just wide enough that Levi could get out, and he would have to run through them and keep on running as far as possible. Then the rest of us would leave once the majority of the zombies left.

"You ready?" Marco asked Levi sympathetically. He was going to be opening the doors. I had positioned myself right behind Levi, as close as my friends would allow me to stand. When the door started opening the sound of the zombies grew, and they started trying to force their way in. When Levi started rushing towards the door, so did I. I grasped the scissors in my hand tightly. My friends tried to stop me, but I was out the doors with Levi before any of them could get a good hold of me. Thankfully, the pack of zombies that were blocking the door was small, so we made it out quickly.

"Eren! What the hell is wrong with you?" Levi shouted, not looking at me as he kept running. I followed right behind, with the pack of zombies right behind me.

"The buddy system." Was all I said. We rounded corners and ran down halls for about a minute or two before we stopped. Levi ran into a room and I followed, closing the door behind me. The room we had ran into was a small room that looked like a strange office without any of the furniture.

"Eren, why do you have to be such an idiot?" Levi shouted at me. His outburst startled me and I unconsciously backed away from him.

"I wasn't going to let you get yourself killed!" I shouted back. Well if some zombies didn't follow us, the shouting will get their attention.

"Eren, I had a plan and I wasn't going to get myself killed." Levi said; finally calming down. "We all talked and I was supposed to run for some time before locking myself in a room and waiting for the rest to make it to the truck and bring back some weapons."

"That still wasn't a sure thing, and I wasn't going to spend all that time not knowing if you were alive or not." I defended.

"Eren, why are you so worried about me all of the time?" Levi asked me sternly.

"What do you mean? You're my boyfriend and I love you; what more reason do I need?" I replied. Instead of replying, Levi kissed me. First slowly, but gradually getting more passionate. The kiss seemed to have released any tension there was before.

"Eren," Levi started as he pulled away. "you should know by now it's going to take a lot to kill me."

"You're right," I smiled. "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you risk it." We stood there for some time not saying anything. After a few minutes I started getting tired and sat down. "How long do you think they are going to take?" I asked him.

"Well the truck is a ways away, so probably an hour maybe more if they run into problems." He responded. Both of us sighed at the same time.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him. If we are going to be stuck here we might as well do something, but I only realized what I asked when I saw the look on Levi's face.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." He said slyly.

"Is it a good idea?" I teased.

"Just shut up already." He told me just before our lips connected. With the way we were sitting the kissing was awkward, but I moved so I was facing Levi. Before I could get comfortable in the new position he pushed me down, and started nibbling on my neck; getting a few soft moans out of me. I had set my scissors down already, but I completely forgot Levi still had his. Until he cut my shirt off that was.

"Levi!" I said in disbelief. "I'm going to freeze without a shirt!" His face showed no regret whatsoever.

"Don't worry, I always have a plan." He told me. What plan could he have that would get me another shirt? Levi started kissing down from my neck to the top of my pants. I sat up on my elbows and watched as he pulled off my pants. Levi threw off his shirt, and I couldn't help but stare at him. He noticed my staring.

"Do you like what you see?" He said with a smug look.

"Yeah, I actually do." I said before sitting up and kissing him.

"Finally I get some alone time with you." Levi mumbled while kissing me back. When we finally parted we were both left breathless. I was the one who made the first move and started undoing Levi's pants, but was rudely interrupted by loud bangs from the hallway.

"What is that?" I asked confused and scared.

"It sounds like guns, but there is no way they could be back yet." Levi said while gritting his teeth. The bangs kept getting louder until it sounded like they were right outside of the door. We stayed in the same position we were in before; until someone knocked on the door.

"Eren, Levi are you in here?" Armin's voice called from the other side of the door. I internally groaned knowing that the moment was completely ruined.

"Yeah, how did you get back here so quickly?" Levi asked; not trying to hide his annoyance. I know they were just trying to help us, but this has to be the worst timing ever. Before the door could be opened Levi threw on his shirt and smirked me. He better get me a shirt soon. I'm already getting cold.

"We met a few friends, and didn't have to make the full trip back to the truck." Armin repeated as he opened the door. The sight he walked in on surprised him, and his face started reddening quickly. Levi hadn't finished putting his shirt on, and a genius like Armin would be able to comprehend the situation in a short amount of time. Yeah, you should be embarrassed.

"Eren, what happened to you shirt?" Hanji asked as she strolled into the room.

"Who are the friends you are talking about?" I asked trying to get the attention off me. Levi seemed to be enjoying every second it of though. To answer my question Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner walked into the room. All of them were carrying some kind of weapon. Mikasa entered the room next, and I could tell that she was not happy with what she found in the room.

"Eren! What happened to your shirt?" She repeated Hanji's question a little more angrily, but looked to Levi as though she understood what happened before anyone could say anything in response.

"None of you would happen to have a shirt, would you?" I asked. I swore to myself then that I was going to get back at Levi, somehow. Someone handed Armin a shirt from outside of the room, and he quickly threw it to me so I could put it on.

"We should get going." Annie commanded. She said it as a statement, but with her being one of the few with a gun it felt more like a command.

The walk back to the truck was effortless considering almost all of the zombies in the area had been wiped out by the gun carrying trio. One or two would come running out from behind houses every once in awhile, but were swiftly taken care of. Even with what happened back at the school Levi seemed to not be bothered anymore, and was walking along side me. I was tempted to take his hand a few times, but should I? It seems like the normal thing to do, but we aren't in normal circumstances.

"I'm sorry we kind of… you know..." Armin started, but didn't seem to know how to finish it.

"It's fine." I quickly responded; stopping my friend from making a fool of himself. A wave of warmth washed over my hand, and I realized that Levi had taken my hand. The thought that he might have been internally fighting with himself as well made me feel stupid for not doing it in the first place. Armin had walked over to where Mikasa was walking; which happened to be as far from me and Levi as she could. Will we ever be able to be friends like before? I thought to myself, but wasn't able to think too much about it before we made it to the truck and everyone started packing in.


	9. Chapter 9

(Levi's POV)

The plan now was to make it back to the place Mikasa and Armin had been staying at with Annie and the others. It seems like they want to tag along now. Our group keeps on getting bigger and bigger, and privacy is going to be harder to find. I was stuffed in the back with everyone else; except for Armin the navigator and Reiner; who refused to let anyone else drive. The only good thing was that Eren was stuck in this cramped space with me. Though the downside was that Mikasa was too. She seemed to be evading all eye contact with either of us. Not that I'm complaining, but it seems to upset Eren. Who just so happens to be falling asleep on my shoulder. I swear if he drools on me I will kick him.

"What do you think we are going to do once we get back to the town?" Jean asked no one in particular.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Annie responded as cold as ever. Jean huffed in frustration, but was kept quiet by Marco. If it wasn't for Marco, Jean would probably be dead by now.

The rest of the ride was silent, other than a few mumbles of someone talking to the person close to them. Eren was completely passed out the whole time. I wasn't that lucky and was stuck thinking of all the things that could happen. What are we going to do when we get back? Is Annie and her friends going to join our group? It's highly unlikely, but I guess it could be a possibility now. Is our group going to stay in that town and hope we get people passing through so we can give them the vaccine, or are we going to go on more endeavors? I guess we will have to "cross that bridge when we get to it".

"Hmm, Levi, are we there yet?" Eren asked tiredly as the truck came to an abrupt stop and woke him up.

"I hope so." The only other reason we would stop is because we ran into trouble. Not literally though; I didn't feel a bump. Eren sat up and was now more awake than he was just a few seconds before. He started stretching and hit me in the nose with his elbow.

"I'm sorry!" He looked terrified, and forced me to look at him. "I hope I didn't break your nose."

"You aren't that strong brat." I joked. My nose didn't hurt, and his reaction was making getting hit worth it. We were looking at each other for a while with nothing happening so I decided to do something to break the silence. While we were kissing a range of sounds came from the people around us. Hanji shouting in delight, and Jean being a whiny horse.

"I'm sorry." Eren whispered to me as we parted.

"Does anyone know why we are stopped?" Hanji chimed in. Neither Armin nor Reiner has come to open the back; which was a little worrying.

"I'll go see what's the hold up." Annie said.

"I'll go with." I joined in because if it was something bad two people are better than one. She nodded and began the task of opening the back door from inside of the truck. I walked over and went to help her; with Eren following me like a lost puppy.

"Eren, what are you doing?" I sternly questioned him.

"I think we should all go." Hanji got up and looked ready to leave as well.

"That's a good idea." She chimed in.

"We don't know what is going to be out there. The fewer people that go the better." Annie stated for me. "But I'm not going to fight any of you." She added; that's probably a good idea. Eren and Hanji aren't the type to give up. Annie jumped out with me right after her, Eren behind me, and Hanji behind him. We started walking around the truck. The doors were open, but no one was there. What the hell happened here?

"Armin!?" Eren shouted. I quickly hushed him. We don't know what happened and shouting might only make this situation worse. Annie's pace quickened as she walked around to the other side of the truck to find nothing. What the hell happened here? There are no zombies in sight, and Armin and Reiner are gone. Everyone relaxed after we searched the area and found nothing.

"Where are we?" I asked Annie. Hoping she would know where we are. There's an abundance of trees on both sides of the road and it didn't seem like it was going to end soon.

"I don't know. This wasn't on our route back to the town." She kept her same bored expression, but her movements gave away her nervousness. By now everyone had exited the truck and were looking around. Thankfully the weapons we had stored in this truck before was still there, so we didn't have to worry about zombies or anyone else messing with us.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to them?" Eren asked. Everyone was now making a circle.

"How would I know? I was stuck in the back of the truck with all of you." She replied coldly.

"We should check the forest. Let's split into two groups; one checks the forest to the left and the other to the right. Annie you should go with Marco, Jean and Mikasa to check the right side. I'll go check the left side with the rest." I took charge since it seemed like no one else was going to. Though I thought Annie would fight with me on it she agreed and her group made its way to the forest on the right side of the road.

"Let the search commence!" Hanji shouted and took off into the forest on the left side of the road. The rest of my group followed her. Bertholdt looked like he was expecting a zombie to appear out of nowhere and bite his hand off. Eren was staying by my side, while Hanji was in front of us and attracted the attention of anything that moves out here. There was a light layer of snow so we didn't have to worry about getting lost; we can just follow our footprints back. Where the hell did those two go? I was searching the ground for any footprints that could look like theirs, but all I was finding was untouched snow or the footprints of animals that lived in the forest.

"H-hey I think I found something." Bertholdt called for the rest of the group to him. I was the first one there and found that he stumbled upon footprints in the snow. They crossed our path and couldn't be from our group. There were four sets of footprints.

"Do you think that could be them?" Eren asked me.

"If it is then they picked up some friends." I responded and started following the tracks; which lead farther into the forest. Why would someone walk farther into the forest? Walking along the road would make more sense; you would be able to see whenever something was coming for you. Which in a zombie apocalypse is a priority.

(Eren's POV)

I was freaking out. Armin had just disappeared, and the farther we followed the footprints the more I doubted that Armin was one of them. What happened to him? Levi seemed to have taken control of the situation quickly. He really is a natural leader.

"How much longer are we going to follow those footprints?" Hanji whined. Since we have been following the footprints she has been find everything boring. Probably because people have already been here and it isn't a discovery to her now.

"Just a little longer; we need to head back to the truck soon." Levi said.

"I'm not going back until we find Armin." I said loud enough for all of them to hear. I am not going to lose my friend. For all we know the people we are following could have taken him and Riener.

"Eren, if we don't return soon it will be dark out and we won't be able to see anything." Levi tried to reason with me. He's right, and I know it. But would heading back to the truck really be the best thing to do? What if we are just a few more steps away from finding Armin and we turn back?

"Okay." Was all I said. The sound of breaking branches stopped us all in our tracks. Someone or something is close. Hanji recovered quickly and started sprinting towards the noise. I swear, sometimes she acts more like a zombie than a human. Levi rubbed his temples before chasing after her. I stayed right behind him the whole time; though we were running long enough I felt like I was going to die. The sight we stumbled upon was stranger than I ever thought possible. We reached the camp of a few people we had seen before.

"Hey! It's you two!" The brown haired girl who was eating a bag of chips said. Would those still be good?

"You know them?" Hanji looked to us.

"Yah we met back in Boulder City." Her friends thought she was crazy, but I remembered her. We met them in the walmart.

"Hey Sasha." I piped in.

"See! He remembers us." Levi looked at me like I'm crazy. Am I the only one with a good memory?

"Wait a second," Levi finally seemed to remember them. "you were the ones we met at that walmart, aren't you? What the hell are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

(Eren's POV)

Our goal was to find Armin and Reiner, so finding them was a disappointment to me. Not that I don't like them or anything, but I must see my friend again and find out what happened to him. Though they might have seen my friend around; which could help with our search.

"Did you see two blonde guys walking through the forest?" I asked them. Everyone seemed to have settled down, so I knew it would be a good time to ask questions. The group looked among themselves before speaking.

"Actually we did see a group of people walk by not too long ago." Connie said.

"They were being really loud and scared away the rabbit I was trying to catch!" Sasha complained.

"How big of a group was it?" Levi jumped into the conversation. We had taken seats next to each other.

"About four or five people. We didn't see them, but we could hear them." Ymir responded. "Some of them could have been your friends. We should go see."

"Ymir, you just want to leave here because you're mad at Connie." Sasha complained.

"You can stay here with your boyfriend then, and I will help them find their friends." Ymir responded. Boyfriend? Sasha and Connie are a thing? I could see how, but it was still a surprise to me. Seems like everyone is finding love in the apocalypse.

"Fine, I will then." Sasha said and turned back to her bag of chips.

"It sounded like they were heading this way." Ymir said as she started walking away from their camp site. No one was following her, so she gestured for us to follow. Levi was the first one to start moving.

"Should we really be following them?" Bertholdt mumbled to himself before following the rest of the search party.

We had been walking for only five minutes when we found a small cabin out in the woods. Its windows were clouded with dirt and age. In fact it looked exactly like a cabin you would see in a horror movie. Hanji had almost opened the door when a figure passed by a window causing her to stop. Someone or something is in there. All of us raised our weapons. Everyone that was in the truck had assorted kinds of guns, but all Ymir had was a machete. That didn't stop her from entering the cabin first. Hanji pushed her way in right behind Ymir, and I ran in front of Levi just so I could enter the cabin before he did. With a smug look on my face I turned to him and see his reaction. He shook his head at me, and I turned to see what Ymir and Hanji had found.

"This door is locked." Ymir called from the hallway that lead into the direction the figure had gone. That must be where they are hiding. Whoever it is that is in there. They better know where Armin is.

(Levi's POV)

This place is filthy. I think I saw a rat scurry under the torn up couch in the living room. Ymir was trying to break down the locked door she had stumbled onto, but seemed to be having some trouble. The longer it took for the door to open the angrier she seemed to get. I was just about to help her when something moved in the back room. The door had fallen off of its hinges causing me to get a small glimpse of whoever or whatever was back there.

"Follow me." I whispered to Eren and Bertholt; who happened to be the ones closest to me. I started making my way to the room, careful to make sure it looked safe before entering. With my first few steps into the room I didn't find anything unusual in the room. There were counters and what looked like an old microwave on one of them.

"Levi look!" Eren said quickly. I turned to find him petting a large dog that was behind a counter in the room. Its matted fur was filled with mud. That must have been what made the figure I had seen. "We are keeping it." He said to me determined.

"Have fun explaining that to everyone else. It needs a bath before I am going to get stuck in the back of the truck with it." I had no problems with taking the dog with us. It could be helpful, and might be good at spotting zombies before a person would.

"What should we name him?" Eren asked me. He was rubbing the dog's belly now, and it was obvious that this dog was in fact a girl.

"She's a girl." I informed Eren.

"Okay, so what should we name her?" He asked me, not getting discouraged.

"It's your dog." I told him before walking away to see what Ymir and Hanji found in that room. By the time I made it back they had broken down the door. The sight in the room was the last thing I expected. Reiner was tied to a chair in the middle of the room; with no one else in the room. Ymir and Hanji were already working at untying him.

"What happened to you?" I asked him quizzically. Why was he tied to that chair? Someone must have done that, but why isn't Armin in here with him?

"We got lost, and some people came out of the forest and attacked us. They took me here and tied me up so you could find me. I don't know what they did to Armin though." Reiner was untied by the time he was done speaking and stood up and stretched the second all of the ropes were off of him. Eren ran into the room with his new dog by his side.

"Where's Armin?" He hadn't heard what Reiner had just said.

"He isn't here." I told him. Hearing it from me would probably be easier for him to accept. That didn't stop him from looking broken.

"Where did you find that dog?" Reiner asked Eren when he spotted the dog.

"Hmm it was in the kitchen, why?" Eren looked to the dog and back to Reiner.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen a dog in a long time." He responded with a shrug.

"We should get back to the truck. The rest of the group is probably back already." I instructed everyone.

We all quickly left the cabin. It was getting dark out, and the creepy feel of the place made us all hurry to the exit. Eren put up a fight, but gave up quickly. He must be getting tired.

"Did you find a name for her?" I asked Eren. The dog was following him faithfully. Hopefully we can find a place to wash her off soon.

"Actually yes, I think I am going to name her Ash."

"How did you come up with that name?" I asked.

"Her fur looks to be gray, and I thought it would be a good name for her. Naming a dog is a lot harder than I thought it would be." He mumbled to himself. Ash started barking and ran off into the forest somewhere. Eren was about run after her when I stopped him.

"She'll be back." I told him. Though I didn't know for sure; I knew it wasn't a good idea to run after her.

"Are you sure?" He asked me skeptically.

"Eren, let's just make it back to the truck, if she comes back then you can know for sure she will follow you anywhere." We were almost back to the truck, and I could already hear the sound of the others. They seemed to be having a very loud discussion. Ymir had gone off to join her group again, and Hanji was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Levi?" Eren asked for my attention. I turned to ask him what he wanted when I was pushed against a tree, and felt lips crash against mine.

"Fucking brat." I mumbled into his lips before kissing back. The feel of his lips on mine just what I needed.

"I love you Levi." He said once he broke away from the kiss. I received a quick kiss from him once he was done speaking.

"I love you too, Eren." I returned a kiss. We were forced to part when Ash returned and wedged herself between us. Maybe I am not going to like this dog.

"Hey Ash." Eren knelt down to pet her. "Wh-what d-do you have there?!" He asked shocked with a hint of fear. Ash was carrying something in her mouth that I just noticed. "She killed a squirrel!" Eren looked terrified as she set the squirrel in his lap.

"Huh maybe she will be useful." I said and left Eren to deal with the dead squirrel.


	11. Chapter 11

(Levi's POV)

Everyone gathered around the truck, and a few even sat in the back. It was not completely dark out yet. Reiner didn't have anything useful for where Armin could be; making Eren get a little 'upset'. In other words he tried to start a fight with him. Thankfully I got him to stop before he got his ass kicked. Annie had gotten a fire started in the middle of the road for light and heat.

"Oh my god! A dog!" Someone shouted just outside of the light of the fire. A familiar group of people came into view a few moments after; with Ash nudging Sasha. She must have food on her.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked cheerfully.

"Well after an hour of debating we decided it would be best if we join groups. I mean you all seem to know what you are doing, so it would be better to be with you." Sasha responded. That's right, Ymir went back to her group while the rest of us made our way here.

"I don't know how much room we have." Jean said skeptical of the idea.

"Even if we don't there is something I should give you." Hanji said cheerfully. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you about this before. We have a vaccine for the zombie virus." Hanji said; taking out a few syringes.

"Maybe Marco should give them the shots. If they want it that is." I said. Knowing that Hanji would go all out and stab a few of them.

"You're lying." Ymir stated.

"No we're not." Jean added in. Why does he feel the need to join in on every conversation?

"Have you even tried it to see if it works?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, Levi was actually cured by it even." Eren said happily and grabbed my hand. A few more grumbles came from the new recruits. Before they all lined up to get shots. This group is really getting big. "Hey Levi, do you think we are going to find Armin?" Eren asked me sadly.

"Giving up on him that easy?" I teased. "Of course we will find him. Don't worry about it." I nudged him with my shoulder.

(Eren's POV)

Everyone curled up around the fire. I curled up next to Levi, of course. It was finally getting bright out. That means we will be able to search for Armin soon. I just hope that whoever it is that took him haven't gotten away. Why would they even want to kidnap someone when they have to deal with zombies being everywhere? I guess I will be able to ask them once we find them.

A panting sound startled me, and I sat up to find Ash. She was running back to the road from the forest. Where had she gone while we were asleep? She ran right to me and nudged me a few times. I stood up and she started running for the forest again. I'm guessing that means she wants me to follow her. Should I get Levi? It would be better if I had someone with me, but Ash was already running into the forest. I wouldn't have enough time to wake him up. I'll just be sure to make it back before anyone wakes up and finds me missing.

I chased after Ash. She was making a lot better time than me and had to stop and wait for me a few times. One time I even lost her and she kept barking until she saw me again. Was she trained to do this? Where was she even taking me? We had already gone deeper into the forest than we had last night. Finally I saw Ash stop running. Once I made it to her side I took in the sight in front of me. There were tents made out of various materials and smoke for a recently died out fire. This is a settlement of people. There are people here!

"Don't move." A voice came from behind me. I felt a cold blade press against my throat. I should have brought Levi. "Who are you?" The person threatening me asked.

"I'm Eren. I just followed the dog here." I explained.

"What dog?" They asked. Ash! That fucking bitch! She brought me here and left me to die. Last time I trust a dog. I kept searching for Ash, but she was nowhere to be seen. She left me.

"What's going on?" A person exited one of the tents in front of me to see what was happening.

"I found this kid trying to steal our stuff."

"I was not trying to steal your stuff!" I nearly shouted. This is not a situation I want to be in right now.

"I can assure you he wasn't trying to steal any of your filthy supplies." It sounded like Levi, but it couldn't be. The blade was almost instantly removed from my neck and I turned to find Levi holding a gun to the back of the man's head. "Eren take this." Levi said and handed me another gun. I looked at him confused. Why would I need that? Then I turned back to the camp to find a group of people with knives staring at us. Though I didn't plan to shoot any of them I still pointed at them; to keep anyone from attacking.

"What do you want?" The only girl in the group asked.

"Well if you don't mind we need some help finding a friend of ours. He's about his height" Levi used his head to motion towards me. "with long blonde hair." He explained.

"What if we have seen your friend around?" The woman responded.

"Then I suggest you start speaking or we start shooting." Levi responded coldly. He wasn't serious, was he? I couldn't tell; he was completely expressionless.

"You're bluffing." She responded. Then Levi did something I never thought I would see him do. He shot someone. Thankfully he didn't aim for his head, but he still got the man in the arm.

"Does it look like I am bluffing?" Everyone looked at us with shock, and I was even in shock. The woman who seemed to be the leader mumbled a few things to the boy next to her and then ran off.

"Fine, how about we make a trade then?" She asked as the boy returned with Armin. He was covered in bruises and his hands were tied behind his back. How did Levi know they were the ones that had Amrin? I glanced toward him. Still no expression found on his face. What could he be thinking? "You give us the guns and we will give you your friend. It's fair enough."

"I have a better offer. How about you give us our friend and we let you live?" Levi aimed for the woman's head this time. My heart was racing. This situation can only go two ways, and I don't know if I could handle it if it went bad. The seconds seemed to turn into minutes as I waited for her response.

"Fine, but don't come around here again." She said as she cut the ropes off of Armin and let him run to us.

"Fair enough." Levi said and lowered his gun, but was prepared to use it in case they were planning on attacking. "Let's go." He told me and Armin.

"Eren, what the hell happened to 'the buddy system'?" Levi asked the once we were a safe distance from the camp site.

"I'm sorry Levi. I didn't want to wake you. But how did you know I was here?"

"I woke up when you got up." He told me. "At least I was smart enough to grab a couple guns before leaving."

"Did you see what happened to Ash?" I asked. She still hasn't returned and I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing. She did lead me into a situation where I could have died.

"Not at all. How are you doing Armin?" Levi turned his attention to my beaten friend.

"I'll be fine."

"Why did they take you and Reiner anyways?" I asked.

"They wanted to take our stuff and force us to open the back of the truck, but we fought them instead. Did you find Riener?" Armin responded.

"Yeah, we did. That's when I found the dog, Ash." I explained to Armin who had missed that event.

"The group did have a dog following them before. Maybe it was the same dog and that's why it lead you there." Armin explained.

"Levi" I waited for him to look at me before continuing. "Why did you shoot that man? And how did you know they had Armin?"

"Well they were the only group of people we had seen so chances where it was them, and they had all the signs of a pack of thieves. That's why I didn't hesitate to shoot. Though you can rest easy because I made sure to shoot him in a spot where it would go all the way through and they don't have to worry about removing a bullet. Probably none of them have an education higher than high school." Levi scuffed.

"I still can't believe you shot him." I mumbled to myself. The only thing that gave me comfort was knowing Levi didn't kill him, and didn't plan to.

"Well we need to get back to the truck and leave as soon as possible. I doubt those people will give us much time before they come after us." Levi said and Armin nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

(Levi's POV)

When we made it back to the road where everyone else was it seemed like all of them were angry at us for leaving without telling anyone. That didn't last long though. I told them about the thieves we met and how we needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Everyone was packed up and ready to go in a few minutes. This time I convinced Armin and Reiner to sit in the back of the truck, so Eren was driving and I was the navigator. I kept a gun on me in case we ran into anymore trouble; zombie or otherwise.

"Levi, do you think Ash is going to be sad that I left her behind?" Eren asked me.

"For all we know she could have been that group's dog and that's why she led you there." I told him.

"You're probably right, but I still feel bad leaving her behind." He said sadly. He just found that dog a few days ago, and now he's going to mope about because we didn't take it with us.

"Well you know if she really wants to find you again she can. I've heard of dogs crossing a whole country to get back to their owner." I attempted to cheer him up.

"You're right." Eren sighed. "I still don't feel right about leaving her behind." I nodded and looked back at the map. Where the hell are we? Armin had said that he and Reiner had gotten lost, but I couldn't imagine how lost they had gotten us. I started looking around for anything that might give away where we were when I found a road sign. It was covered by branches; blocking my view of it.

"Eren stop the truck." I ordered. Once he stopped the truck I jumped out; gun in hand.

"Levi what are you doing?" I ignored his question; guessing he would be able to understand once he saw the sign. As I got closer I could hear movement along the side of the road, and spotted a few slow moving zombies. It's been a long time since we had seen any of them. My movements became quicker and I didn't have to move many branches until I could read the sign.

 _Calgary 45 miles_

Just when I was about to turn and run back to the truck I heard a gunshot. While I was looking at the sign a zombie had gotten uncomfortably close. It had been shot in the head and was falling to the ground. I looked back to the truck to find Eren was holding a gun. Shit, I didn't feel comfortable with him shooting that close to me. His aim isn't the best. I ran back to the truck and hopped in. Eren was pulling away before I had put my seatbelt on. Just one ride with Hanji and you realize how important it really is.

"Did you learn anything?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, we are just outside of Calgary. I think we should look around the outside of the city. There might be supply places or safer places to spend the night than in the middle of the road."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but shouldn't we ask the others?"

"We can tell them once we get there." I said confidently.

"Also why do you always use a seatbelt now?" Eren asked me.

"You remember how the car looked after Hanji finished driving it, right?" Eren nodded. "That's why."

"But I'm a much better driver than Hanji! And it makes it so you have to stay soooo far away from me!" Eren playfully whined. There was nothing between us, and if I really wanted to I could sit right next to Eren. It was a very tempting idea, but I didn't feel completely safe with anyone other than me driving.

"Sorry brat, I still doubt your driving abilities." I bluntly responded.

"Then I have a better idea!" Eren stopped the truck again. This time he moved closer to me, and at first I had no idea what he planning on doing. "You drive, and I can look at the map." He snatched the map out of my hands with his face just inches from mine.

"Are you sure you know how to read a map?" I responded playfully as I took his spot in the drivers seat.

"It couldn't be that hard." He said and wrapped an arm around me as I began driving. I had nothing against Eren being so close to me, but I could barely focus on driving while he was so close. At least we didn't have much farther to go until we made it to Calgary. Everyone in the back must be a little freaked with all of the stops we have been making.

By the time we made it to the outside portion of Calgary, there was a small pack of zombies following us. There wasn't more than five in the group. Eren and I would be able to take care of them easily.

"Ready?" I asked Eren. He nodded and I stopped the truck. We both exited the truck quickly and began shooting. All of my shots hit their target, and Eren had only missed a few times. I was the one that opened the back to the truck, and everyone looked fearful. "There's nothing to worry about." I told them. Hanji and Sasha were the first to exit the truck.

"Oh a city!" Hanji exclaimed as she took in her surroundings.

"I smell food." Sasha said and ran off somewhere.

"Sasha where the hell are you going?" Connie shouted and started running after her.

"Why are we in a city? There are going to be more zombies here." Annie asked.

"We were not to far from the city and it would be a good idea to stop here and get some supplies. I also would like to spend at least one night sleeping on an actual bed for once." I explained. Annie had no arguments but was still on guard.

"We should clear out a few houses for our 'short' stay." Reiner added. I started looking at the houses that surrounded us. Most of them seemed to be in fairly good condition.

"Hey, why don't we stay in those two houses?" Eren ran up and pointed to side by side houses on the right side of the road. They seemed to be in good condition.

"Well let's check them out." I said and followed Eren into the left house. This one looked comparatively worse than the one next to it. The siding of the house was falling off and some of the windows had cracks in them. "Eren, I should go first." Eren was walking in front of me, and almost reached the house. There could be zombies in or around the house and I was nervous that he could get hurt.

"You don't think I am capable of leading?" Eren asked me; offended.

"I just don't want you getting yourself hurt." I told him.

"I won't get hurt." He said and quickly turned around and entered the house. All of the rooms on the first floor seemed to have no walls except for small protrusions that marked the beginning of the next room and a staircase in the middle of the house. The living room had everything the way it would normally be. Nothing seemed out of place; which gave it an odd feeling. The kitchen and dining room were in similar condition. No zombies were found in any of the rooms. That left us with two last places to check. The basement and the second floor.

"I'll check the second floor, you check the basement."

"What!? I don't want to get stuck with checking the creepy basement!" Eren whined.

"Fine, I'll take the basement. You can check the second floor." I was irritated with Eren's attitude.

(Eren's POV)

"Okay, thank you Levi." I gave Levi a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I could tell he was getting annoyed. What's wrong with me wanting to be the leader for once?

"Whatever brat."

"I already told you that isn't my name." I teased before proudly walking to the staircase. The basement door was creaking open and I could hear Levi walking down the stairs. Now's my turn to start heading upstairs.

The second floor was not what I expected. Everything about this house looked normal; as though it's owners left the second the outbreak started, but this floor was covered in blood. There were smears leading to the last room on the left. Maybe someone was staying here and some zombies got in. I took a deep breath and started walking to the door. 'Please be nothing in there. Please be nothing in there.' I pleaded. The door was left ajar, and I slowly pushed it open. Before the door was fully open I was attacked. The upper half of a woman threw herself on me and started biting. A scream escaped my mouth, but I quickly muffled it. 'I can handle this. Levi doesn't have to save me this time.' I had a gun in my hands, and I knew I was going to have to use it. Without looking I aimed and fired the gun. The biting and scratching stopped, and I could hear Levi running through the house to find me. I kicked the now dead zombie off of me. It looked like she had been cut in half; yet she had still been able to move.

"Eren what happened?" Levi frantically asked me when he found me. "Are you bleeding?" I hadn't checked yet. My legs were covered in blood, but I couldn't tell what was mine and what wasn't.

"I'm fine." I told him and tried standing, but the spark of pain on my right leg kept me from getting up. Levi started pulling my pants off. "What are you doing?" My face instantly got red.

"I can't see what's wrong with your leg while your pants are covered in blood and are in the way." I let Levi take my pants off, but I was fearful someone else would have heard the gunshots and would see us like this. We were finally able to see where I was bitten and scratched. Both my legs had small scratches on them, but my right leg had been bitten badly. There was a full piece of my leg that had almost been completely bitten off, and was only connected to my leg by a few parts of muscle. "Shit, we need to get Hanji and see if she can do anything." Levi mumbled. A small pool of blood had already formed under the bite. Levi took my pants and started wrapping them around my leg. "Hold this tightly against your leg." Levi instructed me before going through all the rooms on this floor making sure they were clear before running off to find Hanji.

"So this is why Levi never lets me be a leader." I mumbled to myself and realized how badly I had messed up. It should have been a given that there would be a zombie in there, but I acted without much caution. Strangely my leg didn't seem to hurt as badly as I thought an injury like that would hurt. That could just be because I'm still in shock from the zombie attacking me. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. Hanji was the first one I saw with Levi right behind her.

"I heard you got into a little zombie trouble. Let's see what happened?" She asked in her usual cheerful voice. I started removing my pants from the bite wound. "Oh my lord." She said with a country accent once she saw the bite and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Levi was infuriated by her action.

"I need to get some things from my truck. That's a really bad bite." Hanji replied and turned down the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" Levi had quickly gone from terrifyingly angry to concerned in less than a second. He's got some true talent.

"Fine, just a little tired, and of course my leg hurts. Other than that I think this apocalypse is going pretty well." I attempted to make a joke, but Levi didn't seem to find it funny.

"You look really pale. Are you sure you are feeling fine?"

"Of course." I lied. I was starting to feel faint, but I wasn't about to tell Levi that. Hanji will be back in a few minutes and everything will be fine. Eventually I wasn't able to sit up anymore and more fell than lowered myself to the ground. "Okay maybe not." I forced a laugh to try and lighten the mood.

"Where the hell is Hanji?" Levi muttered and leaned over me. Things started to get blurry when I finally heard Hanji running up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't believe I have gone thirteen chapters in this without any smut. I am both appalled and impressed. Enjoy the smut ^.^**

(Eren's POV)

I woke up covered in sweat. I was having a nightmare about being attacked by an uncountable number of zombies; it must have been caused by the pain in my leg. Seems like we don't have any pain medicine.

"Eren!" Levi was sitting next to me woke up. "How are you feeling? Hanji told me to give you these pills when you wake up." Levi shoved a glass of water and pills in my face.

"What's up with you?" I asked him; chuckling. He's really cute when he acts like this.

"You were out for hours, and Hanji used experimental powder to heal your leg. I wasn't sure if it was going to work. Can I check you leg?" Levi didn't wait for my answer before he threw the blanket that was covering me off.

"S-sure." I said quietly. Cold air engulfed me once he removed the blanket.

"There's nothing there." Levi said surprised. I sat up so I could see my leg. All of the scratches I had before were also gone!

"What did Hanji do?" I asked intrigued with the miracle that had just happened. How was she able to make something like that while we were on the move in a truck? Where did she get the supplies? As I was pondering questions Levi began to kiss me. Once we parted I knew I needed to ask him something. "What is going on with you? You have been freaking out since you found me in the hallway."

"The last time" He trailed off a little before continuing. "a zombie bit you; it didn't end well. You were dead; for who knows how long, and I left you. I was; and still am, scared that every time you get bit something happens to you." He hugged me, and I accepted the hug. I've never seen him be so emotional before. He always hid behind a wall of emotionless expressions, but now it was obvious how much he cared about me and nothing else could make me happier.

"Don't worry Levi. I don't plan on dying for a long time." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Dying isn't something most people plan for anyways." He glared. "You don't decide when you die. That's why I am going to protect you." He gave me a confident yet smug look.

"And I will protect you too. I mean I did save your life when we were on that lake." I returned the smug look.

"Yeah, you did, and I never got to thank you for that." Levi began to smirk. "Right now seems like the perfect time. Everyone else is asleep, so we don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us like before." He turned and faced the closed door. Levi; who was sitting on the edge of the bed, moved to straddle me. My face started heating up. I don't know why; this wasn't going to be our first time, but I still got a feeling of nervousness. Could it possibly be because even with everyone asleep someone might wake up and find us? Levi slowly brought his face closer to mine. Eventually I couldn't wait and used my elbows to raise my lips to meet his. "We haven't even started and you are already impatient brat?" Levi teased and began to grind his hips into mine sending a wave of warm pleasure throughout my body.

"Ah Levi." I moaned as he started to go faster. Without much thought I started undoing his pants. I need to get his clothes off of him as soon as possible. Levi was the only one of us fully clothed. Somehow all of my clothes; except for my boxers, had disappeared. Almost as though Levi knew what I was thinking he threw his shirt off and helped me take off his pants. Now this is going in the right direction. Both of our erections were noticeable from under our boxers. I was moving to pull off Levi's boxers when he pinned my arms above my head.

"Not just yet." Positioning my arms so he could use one of his hands to palm me. A few soft moans escaped my mouth before Levi slipped off my boxers. I gasped in surprise as the cold air hit my erection. At last, Levi let go of my hands. Immediately I tried to move to take off his boxers, but again he stopped me. He slowly kissed me down my chest. Once he reached the bottom of my abdomen he paused.

"Levi?" I question as time went by and still nothing happened. Levi glanced up to me with a smirk.

"Thank you for saving my life." He said before taking my tip into his mouth. His tongue caressed my tip before he began to bob his head up and down along my length. Another wave of pleasure rang through my body. My moans got louder each time Levi took my length into him mouth. The feeling throughout my body got more and more intense until I knew what was going to happen next.

"L-Levi, I'm going to cum." I managed to say in between moans. Just then Levi stopped.

"Not yet." He sent me another smirk.

"That seems to be your favorite phrase." I muttered to myself. Then I felt something pressing against my entrance. Two of Levi's fingers eased in.

"I went on a little supply run while you were out." Levi whispered into my ear as his fingers moved in and out. He nipped my earlobe before kissing down my Levi backed away for a second I could see the lust in his eyes. Without looking I could tell I had the same look. This has been long overdue. Our lips crashed together and the battle for dominance ensued. I had forgotten about the fingers that were carefully prepping me. Until I felt empty, but was full again in a moment. A moan was muffled by our kiss. Levi readjusted himself into a better position; not breaking the kiss. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. As Levi slowly began to move he moved to kiss my neck. Now nothing was muffling my moans. The sound of my moans seemed to make Levi move faster, and soon I was a moaning mess. One hard thrust from Levi and my moan almost turned into a shout, but he covered my mouth muffling the sound. "Let's not wake anyone up." He whispered into my ear. The hand was quickly removed from my mouth.

As we started getting closer to reaching our climaxes Levi's thrusts became more irregular. With one more thrust I came, and bit my lip to muffle the moan. It wasn't much later that Levi came as well. Both of us were out of breath.

"I needed that." Levi softly spoke as he laid down next to me.

"Me too." We faced each other for a few moments as though there was something to say.

"How does your leg feel?" Levi ruined the moment to ask. I muffled a laugh before responding.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I told him. He nodded.

"I love you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I responded as he was kissing my forehead. Eventually we fell asleep like that.


	14. Chapter 14

(Levi's POV)

The door slamming open woke me up. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought, but didn't have to wonder long because the next thing I hear is Hanji screaming with joy. Does she know what privacy is?

"Where's my camera when I need it?!" She shouted and ran out of the room. I sat up; still half asleep. Eren had also been woken up by the disturbance.

"Does that woman ever sleep?" Eren asked as he got out of bed. Just as he stood up he fell and hit the floor. I moved to look over the side of the bed. Eren was staring at his leg as though he expected the wounds from yesterday to still be there; even though there is no trace of them.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I think someone needs to tell Hanji her experiment doesn't work. It still feels like I have a huge bite out of my leg." He looked at me with a concerned look. "What are we going to do if I can't walk?"

"I'll go tell Hanji, and bring you some pain pills. Just try and get back into bed." I said as I rushed off our bed and put on my clothes that had been thrown around the room. As I was picking up my clothes I also gave Eren his. Then I left the room to find the manic. "Oi, where's the fucking lunatic?" I asked Armin as I saw him heading down the stairs of the house.

"Who? Oh, you mean Hanji. She just ran downstairs. She said something about finding her camera." I took off down the stairs in search of her. The front windows had no curtains and the outside world was fully visible. That's how I found Hanji; she was ransacking the truck probably looking for her camera.

"Hanji, that stuff you gave Eren for the zombie bite needs some work." I told her as I approached the truck to grab some pain pills.

"What do you mean?" She asked sadly.

"The bite is gone, but Eren still feels a lot of pain where the bite had been." She stood pondering for a few moments before something seemed to occur to her.

"I might know what's wrong." She said as she grabbed the medical bag out of my hand and took off for the house. I sighed before following her. This is not how I wanted this morning to start. Once I made it back into the room I found Eren in bed looking scared, and Hanji pulling out everything that was in the medical bag. She was so focused on finding whatever she was looking for that she hadn't noticed me.

"Levi, why is Hanji crazier than normal?" Eren whispered to me. I sat next to him on the bed; carefully watching Hanji.

"No idea." I whispered back.

"Well that's a shame." She sighed before turning to us. "I guess I don't have all the supplies I would like, but don't worry I will still figure out what's wrong with your leg. It's just going to be a lot more painful." She said with a sadistic smile.

"What do you mean?" I glared at her and wrapped an arm around Eren.

"Well I was hoping I had some form of device that allow me to see the inside of Eren's leg, but there's nothing. That means I am just going to have to poke and prod until I find what I am looking for or something else." The crazy woman responded. "I was excited to finally get to use some stuff from the medical kit again, but it seems like there is nothing for me." She added disappointedly.

"Well if it's going to hurt Eren then you need to come up with a better idea." I told her.

"This is the only way, and for all I know if I don't get to treat whatever is going on right away the damage might be permanent. Eren, what do you want to do?" She looked to him; knowing I would never approve.

"W-what are you going to be doing?" He asked.

"I just need to feel around your leg. If I find nothing then there is nothing to worry about, but if I do find something we are going to need to go to the store again."

"Well we need to find out what's wrong so you can fix that stuff for later use anyways." He said unconvincingly.

"Great!" Hanji rushed over to the bed, and I allowed her to check Eren's leg. At first she was just looking at his leg, but once she touched the area where the bite had been Eren jumped. "Eren you can't move." She instructed him. He laid down and covered his eyes with one hand and reached for mine with the other. I firmly held onto his hand. Hanji reached down and started touching the spot where the bite had been. Eren's grip on my hand tightened until it felt like he might break my hand. I didn't say anything though. As Hanji was touching the spot on his leg I noticed it would go in a good inch or two and then slowly return back to where it was. I looked to her questionally.

"Are you done yet?" I said through gritted teeth. Seeing Eren in pain wasn't making this day any better.

"Yes, and this is probably the worse case scenario. I was just hoping your new nerve receptors were still not functioning properly, but it seems like the muscle in your leg are the only thing not growing back as fast as your skin did."

"What do you mean growing back?" I asked. I hadn't been with Hanji while she was working on Eren, and didn't know much about what she did, but I need to find out now.

"Well my powder I have regrows almost everything. It was originally created by someone else, but I took up learning about it before this apocalypse happened. So instead of just hoping the skin and muscle that had been nearly bitten off would not die and would reattach to Eren's leg I cut it off and put some of my stronger powder on it. The skin healed amazingly quickly, but it seems that the more complex muscle tissue is taking longer to heal. In other words Eren won't be able to walk properly for the next few days; maybe even a week. Good thing I have some crutches!" Hanji ended her serious speech happily.

"Are you sure the muscle is going to grow back?" Eren shot up calling after Hanji as she moved to leave the room.

"Of course. It's already better than before. I suggest you move your leg as minimal as possible until it's fully healed though." She said and closed the door behind her.

"I wonder what her special powder is made out of? I mean being able to regrow muscles and skin seems impossible." Eren asked me.

"Well not even a year ago people thought the zombie apocalypse was impossible." I said and shrugged.

"So, what's the plan?" Eren asked me. "Where are we going next?"

"We plan to stay here for a few days. Maybe I can convince everyone to wait until you can walk without crutches again before we leave."


	15. Chapter 15

(Eren's POV)

It's been two days and nothing much has happened; I mean other than a few zombie attacks. I have been stuck to sitting and lying down most of the day, but finally most of the muscle has been replaced and we can finally leave this place.

"Hey Eren." Hanji called from behind me. "Huh? What are you doing?" Since I am finally able to walk again the first thing I wanted to do was find the stuff Hanji had used on me. The question of what it was made of was eating me up inside, so I was digging through the med bag.

"I, um, was just looking for some band-aides. I got a little cut on my hand." I lied. Hanji inspected both of my hands, and looked at me.

"Let me guess, you were looking for this!" She said cheerfully. She was holding up a small test tube filled half way with a white powder. "This is the new and improved version of my powder I used on you. It should work better than before, and not leave a gap of muscle for a few days. By the way h-"

"May I ask what that is made of?" I interrupted her. She laughed, which sounded close to a cackle.

"Sure, but I don't know if you want to know." She paused to add suspense. "It's made of pig bladder."

"What?" Something like that; which can do such amazing thing is made of pig bladder!

"Pigs are a lot like humans, and are the perfect species to use for medical advances for humans. Do you want to know how it works?" Hanji approached me with a strange look on her face. Maybe I should just tell her no and leave.

"Y-yes." She clapped before starting her rant.

"Pig's bladder doesn't heal like humans and the rest of the pig does. Instead of scarring it replaces what it loses. Kind of like a gecko and it's tail. So since pigs are close to humans we can use their bladder tissue to sprinkle on wherever there is an injury and it will heal the same way the pig bladder does." Hanji explained excitedly. The past few days I have been alone with Hanji and have realized it is best not to get her started on anything scientific, and this was no exception. Everyone was going on a supply run before we left this town; it sounded like there were a lot of good stores around here with lots of stuff for the taking.

"That's interesting." I nervously said. I shouldn't have asked.

"I know; it was one of the most amazing medical advances before the fall of the human race!" She got excited. "Oh, did anyone tell you where we are planning on going next?" Hanji snapped out of her crazed state.

"No." I relaxed; now that the topic has changed.

"Well the plan is to go through as many small towns as possible; to see if we can give anyone the vaccine, and pass by as many big cities for supplies as possible. It's sounds like it is going to be fun! Also I have a favor to ask of you." Hanji said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked her, not knowing if I should start running now or later.

"I need some more of your blood. I was hoping to find something that could substitute it in the vaccine, but I still haven't found it. We are running low on the vaccine." She said sadly. No one was here, so I couldn't call for Marco; who had become our needle handler because no one trusted Hanji stabbing them with needles.

"Oh, I guess that would be fine. Maybe we should wait until they get back though." I offered.

"We should leave right when they get back. Anyways I know how to draw blood I have done it on you before." She waved the idea away.

"I guess you're right." I whispered and sat down.

"Great! Also I knew Levi would never let me do this. He's become very protective over you." Hanji said as she grabbed her blood drawing kit. "Also, do you want to know a secret?" She whispered to me even though there was no one here.

"Sure." I responded in a whisper as well. Damnit, why does it cause you to whisper when the other person starts whispering to you?

"I found a radio that works, and I was going through the channels to see if there would be anything; though I doubted it. But there was one channel that was working. It was in french so I couldn't understand it, but there was some message on repeat."

"Did you tell everyone else?" I questioned her. She looked at me with a blank expression for a few seconds. "We need to tell everyone else about this. If there is a settlement of people we need to get to it and give them the vaccine."

"True, but I don't know what it is saying. What good would a message we can't understand do?" She asked me as she poked me with the needle. Thankfully she was more interested in the conversation than drawing my blood so she didn't go all out.

"Well you should still inform everyone else." I told her.

"I guess. Maybe someone has a hidden talent of speaking french." Hanji laughed after saying that. Which moved the needle in my arm out of the vien.

"HANJI!"

"Oh, sorry. Well I guess that's enough blood anyways." She pulled the needle out. So much for not messing this up. We both heard the truck from outside. The others are finally back. I rushed to the window and saw as everyone exited the truck. "Well I'll get the radio out. Can you get everyone to meet in the house?" Hanji asked me.

"Of course." I ran outside. Though I didn't need to rush; it just felt good to be able to run again; especially away from Hanji. "Hey everyone, Hanji found something you should all check out."

"What is it?" Annie asked. Everyone had gathered around me with skeptical looks. Sure Hanji was great when it came to medical situations, but everyone doubted her ability to do anything else. Except for me and Levi who knew she could do some other things. Though letting her drive was never an option; that was Levi's rule.

"She told me she found a radio and there is a signal on one of the channels." I told them. Levi quickly pushed his way towards me and wrapped an arm around me protectively. Everyone backed up as he sent glares there way. I let out a sigh; this has been happening ever since we found out that the muscle in my leg hadn't grown back and I was stuck in the house for a few days. Is there something I didn't know about? That's the only thing I can think of to explain Levi's actions.

"Well I guess we should check it out." Reiner said. Once the group had all left for the house Levi loosened his grip on me.

"You wouldn't happen to know French, would you?" I playfully asked Levi.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He responded. I was not expecting that.

"Oh, the message Hanji found is in French." I whispered back. How did I not know that about him? We need to talk more.

"Well we should catch up with everyone else then." He didn't let go of me the whole time as we entered the house and took seats around the radio. As soon as we have some time alone he is going to tell me what is going on. When Hanji turned on the radio a clear message came through instantly. As she had told me it was in French and I couldn't understand a word of it.

"What kind of language is that?" Connie spoke out. He was hushed right away. Levi was listening carefully. I just hope he is able to figure out what the message is saying. After almost a minute of silence he spoke.

"It seems that there is a large settlement of people in Montreal. We should make a stop there."

"I don't know who put you in charge but I say we should discuss it before anyone makes the decisions for all of us." Annie was obviously angry. I don't know what could have set her off though; Levi was just stating the obvious.

"Okay, so why don't we vote?" I offered. "Who wants to go to montreal?" I asked. Though no one payed attention to me. Things seemed to have taken a turn for the worse because almost half of the group looked like they were ready to attack Levi. I really did miss something big.

"No one put you in charge, so maybe you should shut up for once." Jean said added to the anger. This is not good. What's going on with everyone?

"First of all you want us to wait around here and be bait for zombies just for your boyfriend, and now you want to boss us around." Reiner said. What? Were they planning on leaving me here? Is that why Levi has gotten so protective?

"If we left behind one of our own then what good are we?" Armin cut in. It was becoming apparent who was on our side and who wasn't. People had taken sides in the room. Armin and Mikasa were standing in front of me; creating a wall between me and the others. Hanji grabbed the radio and rushed out of the room. Probably protecting it if things got worse. We were stuck against a wall; while they were positioned to be able to leave out the front door. Overall it was obvious how messed up the situation was.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore; we're leaving without all of you. Levi's been acting like the leader, but no one chose him for that job and I'm tired of it." Annie said. Her group started exiting the front door. Where are they planning on going? Why did our group just seem to fall apart so quickly? Once they were all out the front door we looked amongst ourselves. What are we going to do now? I am happy that no one challenged them. If we were to fight; I couldn't handle that. If someone was to be killed by the fighting; I wouldn't have been able to handle that either. That's why it's best it happened the way it did.

"Well it looks like they are planning on taking the truck and supplies." Levi said evenly. "Good thing I planned for this. They are going to have a nasty surprise in a few miles." That must be why he didn't try to stop them. "I cut the brake line." He smirked and sat down on the couch in the room. I took a seat next to him.

"Wouldn't that make them crash?" I asked concerned. Levi nodded. "Why did they leave?" I decided to change the topic before I could worry too much about the people who just ditched us here without any supplies.

"I thought it was made obvious by all of their ranting. They didn't like me taking control while no one else would, and of course they wanted to leave you here when you couldn't walk."

"Don't worry; we will never leave you behind Eren." Armin added in. He was sitting with Mikasa in one of the chairs. It looked to small for them, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"By the way, where did Hanji go with the radio?" Armin asked as he looked around the room.


	16. Chapter 16

(Levi's POV)

We found Hanji in the basement. Not that big of a surprise to me. She seems to have secretly set up a makeshift lab in the basement. Very Hanji of her.

"Things seemed to have gotten really heated up there, did things end well?" Hanji asked.

"Not at all." Eren responded.

"I thought it went pretty well." I answered instead. There was no fighting, and I've already got pay back.

"That's good to hear. Everything went as planned?" She asked me.

"Yep; they took the truck, so I guess we aren't going to be using this." I held up the replacement brake line I had picked up in case they didn't steal the truck from us. It was going to be a reason for us to be stuck here for a few more hours if the group had stayed together, but Hanji and I had already noticed the group falling apart. It looked like the scientist was cleaning up her supplies and getting ready to leave. We've already found an abandoned van that looked useable on one of our supply runs.

"We should get to the van then." Mikasa brought up for me. I nodded towards her.

"Finally! I get to leave this house." Eren said excitedly. I sighed before looking to his friends. It was a long walk to the van; Eren might have trouble on such a long walk. Once I knew I would get back up from his friends I confronted Eren.

"Eren, you should help Hanji pack up. It's a long walk to the van, and I won't be able to carry your ass the whole way there."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine now. I'll be able to walk there." He looked desperate to get out of this place, and I would be the same if I was in his situation. The problem is that we can't take a break during this; if we stop the zombies will get us.

"Eren, we would love to have you come along with us, but we don't think it would be a good idea. You don't know where the van is or what it is like farther into the city. There are a lot of zombies, and we are going to have to be quick." Armin used his logic to try and persuade Eren.

"This isn't fair." He pouted.

"Don't worry, we won't be long and then we'll get out of here." I told him. Mikasa and Armin walked back upstairs to get ready to leave.

"You better get back here quickly." He grumbled; upset that he wasn't going to be able to go with us.

"I will." I said and gave him a quick kiss before joining Armin and Mikasa.

(Eren's POV)

"Do you want to help me pack up?" Hanji asked me. It had gotten so quiet when the rest had left.

"Sure." I really didn't have anything better to do.

"Don't feel too bad about them leaving you here. It really is a long walk to make it to that van." Hanji tried to make me feel better about this situation.

"You don't need to tell me that. I am not going with them." I told her as I started cleaning up her mess and putting things away.

"Ah, okay." She responded. After that no conversation was made. It was scary quiet for a long time, and I was so immersed into cleaning up that I hadn't noticed Hanji had left the basement. Everything had been packed up so I decided to look for her.

"Hey Hanji, where are you?" I called out when I got to the living room. There was no response. The sun was beginning to go down, and the one's who left hadn't made it back yet. In the silence I was able to hear muffled voices coming from upstairs, so that's where I went.

"Where are you?" I heard Hanji's voice. "How close are you to the van? Do you see any way to make it there?" She was speaking into a handheld device in one of the rooms with the door partly closed. I could hear Armin's voice responding, but didn't know what he was saying.

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Huh? Eren, take a seat." She pointed to the floor next to her because the room was lacking furniture. I sat next to her and waited for talking to come from the device. It's been a long time since I have seen something like that.

"Okay, the backyards all seem to be fenced in we could go that way. That could slow the zombies down, but it would slow us down as well." Armin's voice came.

"How many houses away are you?" Hanji asked

"Only two." He answered.

"Okay, so you could take that route and run into the closest house and wait there. How are you doing on supplies?"

"We still can use our guns, but we are running low on bullets."

"Could you shoot the zombies closest to the backyards as you make your run?"

"Yeah. We'll be moving in a minute I will contact you once we make it to the next house." Then the communications ended.

"What is going on?" I asked scared. Did they end up in trouble? Why are they locked up in a house?

"It seems like they have encountered a large group of zombies on their way to the van. Thankfully they are close enough they will probably be able to make it."

"Probably?" I questioned. I started biting the side of my hand. It had been a nervous twitch before, and this situation seems to have brought it back. Are they going to be okay? My hand was bleeding before we got a response.

"Okay," An out of breath Armin started. "We made it to the house. It's surrounded already."

"Did you make sure all entrances to the house are secured?" Hanji asked.

"We are doing that now. What should we do?" Armin asked. There was a few moments of silence before Hanji responded.

"How many zombies are around the house? Are there more showing up?" She asked. There were a few stressful moments that Armin didn't respond.

"There doesn't seem to be more showing up, and a few of the zombies that were following us have lost us. It looks like there is only a few that are still trying to get us. Most have given up." He responded. A loud noise was heard while Armin was speaking; was that a gunshot? I couldn't help but get more worried. Will my friends and lover be able to make it back unharmed?

"That's good news. You should wait it out a few minutes and tell me how many zombies are left, but if more keep showing up you are going to have to make a run for that van before too many show up." Hanji told him. She set the device down and looked at me. With a quick smile she told me not to worry. "Oh, you're bleeding? What happened?" She noticed my hand which was now almost covered in blood.

"It's fine." I told her while wiping the blood away. She didn't seem convinced as she left the room; probably going to get me a bandage for my hand. I couldn't move from that spot. If Armin or someone calls for help I am going to be there for them

A lot of time went by before we got word from them. Armin informed us that he and the others had made a run for the van not long after we had contact with them because more zombies kept showing up. He also informed us that during the run to the van Mikasa had gotten bitten, but the silver lining was that they had been able to start the van and were on their way back. I rushed to the med bag before he was done explaining everything and got ready for when they would be back. 'Is Mikasa bleeding badly? How bad was the bite? Would she make it back alive?' These were all questions that were plaguing me.

"Eren, you need to relax. Freaking out won't do anyone any good." Hanji walked up behind me. Causing me to jump, but only a little.

"How could I not be freaking out? We don't know what kind of condition Mikasa could be in!" I defended.

"She's fine. Armin informed me of everything, and her bite isn't even half as bad as yours was. She'll probably only need it cleaned and a bandage put over it." She patted me on the back before standing next to me as we waited for the rest to return. Now that I think about it; how are the ones that left doing? Levi said he cut the breakline. Could they possibly be dead? Goosebumps broke out on my arms at the thought. They are all strong enough to live this long; something like a cut breakline will be nothing for them.

"They better make it back quickly. It's going to be night soon." The sun was only leaving a small red ring in the west as light. Who knew it would have taken them that long just to get to the van?


	17. Chapter 17

(Eren's POV)

The streets were pitch black, and there was still no sign of Levi and the others. We have been able to keep communications between them and us but it seems like they have gotten lost somewhere on their way back in the dark.

"Can you see anything around you?" Hanji asked Armin. She had a map out in front of her. I am sitting by the front window to see if I could see the headlights of the van.

"Yeah, we just came across a large park. Is that helpful?" Armin responded. Hanji quickly scanned the map before responding to him.

"Yeah, there only seems to be one park around here. You seem to be going to wrong way. You sho-" I stopped listening to them. Just hearing that they were lost was bad enough. What happens if they run into a large group of zombies in the middle of the night, but they can't stop because there are zombies following them and they could break the van. Please just get back here safely.

A jolt woke me from my deep sleep. When did I fall asleep? More importantly what was the jolt I felt? I looked at my surrounded and noticed I was in a van. The van?!

"Finally you're awake." Armin teased. He was sitting next to me with Mikasa next to him. A small detail gained my attention for a short moment. Mikasa and Armin are holding hands? I didn't want to assume anything, but I couldn't help but hope those two had found something more than friendship. I've learned that having someone you love more than anything else is motivation enough to make it through this mess.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. Levi was driving and Hanji was in the passenger seat. I couldn't help but think of this as a carpool to a school sporting event or at least I think that is what I am thinking of.

"All night, and halfway through the day." Hanji responded. "I wanted to wake you up, but Levi refused to let me."

"That's because your version of a wake up call is an electrical shock." He hissed. Thankfully she wasn't allowed to wake me up. That doesn't sound like it would have been fun for me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"On our way to Montreal of course. Though we are going to be taking a shortcut to get there sooner." Armin responded. "Um, also, um there's something I - we want to tell you." Armin started nervously. Hanji turned around in her seat to see what was going on. She had a knowing look on her face. What is going on? "Well, um, you see-"

"Armin and I are together. As in a couple." Mikasa finished for him. All I could do was smile, so it's official. My two best friends are together.

"That's wonderful news." I said happily; I am so happy for my friends. It was delayed but Hanji finally reacted; her scream of joy almost made Levi crash.

"HANJI!" All of us yelled at her at once. Which was followed by laughter. Seeing everyone happy made all of our problems vanish for a few short moments. This is how things should have been the whole time. Of course, this was the zombie apocalypse so that couldn't last long.

The van came to an abrupt stop. At first I didn't know what was going on, but it didn't take me long to see the pile up of cars in front of us. It looks like when the zombie virus started hitting here everyone tried using this road to get away. There was no way we would be able to maneuver the van around these cars. That leaves us with two choices; turn around and find a different road or walk down the road and hope that there is a working car on the other side.

"What should we do?" I asked before anyone could say anything. Everyone was thinking about what the best way to handle this situation would be. If we choose to walk through that mess of cars we take the risk of being attacked by zombies, but if we don't we are going to have to backtrack quite a ways.

"Hmm anyone have a better idea than just taking a short hike?" Levi asked. He turned to face everyone in the back seats. His eyes widened as he looked back; I followed his sight and found that there were at least ten zombies right behind us. "Shit." He said and put the van in reverse; taking down all the zombies that were directly behind the van.

"I vote for walking!" Hanji said before opening her door.

"Hanji what the hell are you doing?" Levi shouted to her. Instead of responding she took out her gun and started shooting the zombies that were still coming at us. When did she get a gun? The whole time we were together I don't think I have ever seen her use a gun before, and to be honest she was a much better shot than me.

"We need to help her." I said before opening the back door and joining her.

"Damnit, that wasn't much of a discussion!" Levi griped before getting out of the van. There was only one last zombie to go when Levi got out of the van; which he took care of quickly.

"We should move before any more zombies show up." Armin and Mikasa joined us. For the first few minutes we were outside making our way through the cars we were running. Unexpectedly, Levi was the first to stop running; he slowed to a walk.

"We should walk from here. It doesn't seem like these cars are going to be ending anytime soon." He was right. The road was completely flat and without turns, but I still couldn't see where the line of cars would stop. Worst part was that the sun was beginning to go down. We still had about three hours more of light; I just hope we find a car before it gets too dark. Though zombies would be the least of our problems; being outside too long could lead to frostbite or worse.

"That was energizing!" Hanji said gleefully. A cry from Mikasa brought all of our attention to her.

"Fucking zombies!" She shouted. A zombie that had been pinned inside of a car had grabbed her leg, but she kicked it off swiftly.

"Ah! Let me get a sample!" Hanji ran over to the pinned zombie and started poking it with things from her 'special med bag'. Her special med bag was filled with her experiments and other things I could go without knowing about.

"Do you think we will find the end of these cars before the sun goes down?" I asked Levi.

"Yeah, I mean there is no way it could be that long. Ten more minutes at most." He reassured me. "Though this is a lot more than I ever expected." He mumbled to himself looking at the distance we still needed to cover before the sun went down.

"Well let's get a move on." Hanji said after she had finished poking and prodding the poor zombie. I feel that this will be the only time I will feel sorry for a zombie; no one should be put through Hanji's 'testing'.

Passing by worn out cars; with broken glass and other parts all over the ground. That is how my last few hours went. The sun has finally left the sky, and the only light that is given to us is the light from the full moon. Levi was wrong about how long it was going to take us; though a lot of the problems happened when Hanji kept wanting to explore which took us off our path a few times. We have come to agreement that now is the right time to take a break, but how are we supposed to sit in the middle of the road when zombies could be within eight feet of us and we can't see them?

"Hey everyone, I think I have an idea." Armin announced. "We could spend the night in some of the cars. That would give us some protection from zombies." That idea didn't seem half bad.

"But what if there is a zombie in the car that we didn't see?" I questioned. There have been a surprising number of zombies stuck in cars that we have seen so far.

"Well if you hear growling then stay away from that car." He shrugged. I was about to counter when a hand grabbed me and started pulling me away. It was Levi.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked more curious than nervous. I already trust him with my life, so nothing he did seemed to scare me that much; even when he was pulling me away from the rest of the group into a place I couldn't see. Does he have night vision or something? Because I can't see even five feet in front of my, but he's weaving his way through the cars as though he had done this a thousand times.

"It's a surprise." He responded when we began to slow down. Levi stopped for a few moments before walking off of the road. Where could we possibly be going? I thought to myself. I knew he had walked off somewhere saying he was going to look for a place where we could spend the night safely, but was he really able to find something that quickly? The farther we strayed from the road the more nervous I was about us getting lost. Does he really know where he is going?

"Levi-"

"I hope you can climb." Levi cut me off. What does he mean by that? In a short time I was able to see what he meant. There was a pathway leading up a hill that looked like it would take some climbing to make it to the top.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked again, and as he responded before it was a 'surprise'. I want to know what the surprise is already! The climb seemed to take longer than I expected, but that was probably just because I was tired from all the walking that I had done today. On top of the hill was surprisingly clear, and in fact there seemed to be a perfect circle of trees. Levi lead me to the middle of the circle and laid down in the grass. I took a spot right next to him, and when I finally looked up I could see the stars like I have never seen them before. Without the lights of buildings, cars, and planes the stars were the brightest things; other than the moon, in the sky.

"What do you think?" Levi turned his head towards me and asked.

"This was so worth the hike." I responded. We were laying there looking at each other for what felt like minutes. The way Levi seemed to glow in the moonlight made my heart do somersaults. "Though I think the best view is you." I whispered not meaning for him to hear me, but even the lightest whisper could be heard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Everyone this is the last chapter! I so hope you enjoyed this story and I didn't disappoint.**

(Levi's POV)

To my disappointment we needed to return to the rest of the group before morning arrived. From my earlier search I had found that the build up of cars was almost over with. It was probably only a ten minute walk; which would have seemed absurd if we hadn't already walked hours in between those cars. Though I still couldn't tell if there were any that worked at the end of all of this.

"Eren? Levi? Is that you? If so say something otherwise I will shoot!" Armin called out as we approached the small 'camp' the rest had set up.

"As if you could hit us." Eren teased his friend.

"Thank god you are back; where the hell were you two? You were almost gone all night!" The blonde responded.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear Eren's moans." I decided to mess with the brat; who began to freak out and assure his friend that really wasn't what happened. Though that is what should have happened; instead Eren fell asleep looking at the stars. Not that I am upset about it; he was pretty adorable while he was sleeping. Though I should have taken up Hanji's offer of a marker; that did make me take note not to fall asleep around her.

"Well we need to get some sleep. There's only about a ten minute walk until we are done with all of these cars. I don't know if one of the cars are working though, so we are going to have to stay alert." I said before dragging Eren with me towards a clean enough car so we could get some sleep.

"What is that sound?" Hanji asked as we were all woken up by the sound of a running vehicle, and by the sound of it it had to be big. Eren; who was basically using me as a body pillow, was somehow still asleep.

"Eren, get up." I whispered in his ear; in which he finally woke up and hit his head on the car door.

"What's that sound?" He said as he rubbed his most likely sore head.

"I don't know, but if you could get off of me I would be able to find out." I said as nicely as I could manage while being pinned inside of a car.

"Sorry." Eren said and got out of the car. The still half asleep Eren yawned and dragged me into yawning as well. Why does yawning have to be contagious? Now that I was finally out of the car and was able to look around; I still could not find the source of the sound. It must be stuck where the pile of cars begins.

"Well it seems like we are going to have to walk if we want to see what is making that sound." I stated.

"I can't wait to see what is waiting for us!" Hanji said gleefully as we started our short walk to the sound of the noise. Thankfully the sun has begun to rise and we could see where we were going.

"It just better not be a shit ton of zombies." I added on a serious note. If something is making that much noise zombies had to have heard it. We can just hope that it is people making that noise and they have taken care of most of the zombies.

"I hope you're right." Eren added. It felt like forever until I could see the end of the cars and see the source of the sound. It was one big ass tank. Who the hell has one of those? We all shared a look before continuing our walk, as we got closer the shapes of people moving around the tank caught out attention. Zombies? Not zombies, it was faint but the sound of gunfire was heard. Two figures started moving away from the tank and towards us. Shit, should we run for it or take the risk that they will shoot us?

"Heyo!" Hanji shouted and jumped up and down waving her hands. Well running is out of the equation now. The figures now began to take shape; they were about the same height and looked almost identical. As though someone copy and pasted another one of the same person.

"Names?" The one of the right asked. His clone whacked him on the arm.

"May we ask your names?" He corrected. Man this in like seeing the real life versions of Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Armin was the one who answered.

"I'm Armin, the one next to me is Mikasa. The one who flagged you was Hanji, and the brown haired one is Eren and the one next to him is Levi."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. Now where are you heading? We might be able to give you a lift." Tweedledum asked. The two were dressed in the same uniform, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to notice they were military.

"We heard there might be people in Montreal, is that true?" Eren asked.

"No shit sherlock." Tweedledee mumbled; which earned him another whack.

"Yes, actually we are part of the scouts tasked with finding actual people and taking note of the movements of the zombies, but really we just call it a population check. That's why we try making as much noise as possible. We could take you to Montreal if you want." He offered. Everyone looked to me as though I had the answer written on my forehead.

"I don't see a problem with that." I said and looked to the reactions of the others to make sure they agreed with my answer. No one made any attempt to counter, so it was settled we are going to travel with them to Montreal.

"Oh OH Oh!" Hanji started jumping up and down again. "We actually have a vaccine for the zombie virus! Did any of the scientists in Montreal find one as well?" The two looked at her with the same look of confusion.

"No, we were told that was impossible. No one can survive a zombie bite without becoming one." Seems like our small rag tag group actually accomplished more then them already.

"Well you are looking at three people who have survived zombie bites without becoming zombies." I said and motioned towards Eren, Hanji, and myself.

"I don't believe it works, why don't one of you go into that forest and get bitten by a zombie?" Tweedledee harshly stated.

"Can do!" Hanji said before running towards the side of the road where there was a zombie attempting to make it to the tank.

"Whoa wait! I was joking!" Tweedledee started running after Hanji; though everyone in our group knew he wouldn't make it. Hanji stuck her arm out in front of the zombie who happily bit down on it; before getting it's head blown off by Tweedledum. Hanji mumbled to herself before walking back with Tweedledee looking at her like she is insane. She is; we've just gotten used to it already.

"Is your friend an idiot?" Tweedledum asked us.

"No, just a really good scientist." Eren responded with a smug smile.

"Whelp the usual time it takes someone to be fully affected by a zombie bite is an hour, so I guess we just have to wait now." Hanji said as she returned.

"You need to get treatment for that right away!" The two twins picked up an unwilling Hanji; who only wanted to use the stuff in her med bag for treatment. Our group followed as they took her towards the tank.

"You really should put her down." I advised them. They listened to me and Hanji ran back to Mikasa who was carrying the med bag for her.

"All I really need is this." She said and pulled out a few simple supplies. "Honestly in an hour you will see that the vaccine I created works." She then pulled out a syringe filled with the vaccine and handed it to them. There had to be over forty in her bag, but we all knew that it would be best to wait and prove to them that it works before giving them every one we have.

"I just hope you are right; otherwise we are going to have to shoot your friend." Tweedledee said in a semi-threatening voice. There are probably many more reasons they will have for shooting her in the future.

The hour went by without any problems and Hanji was finally released from their constant supervision, and the vaccine was accepted. We learned that Tweedledee and Tweedledum's real names were Mark and Mike; their parent must have thought long and hard on those names. As we could all tell they were identical twins, and the only reason we had to learn all about them was because Eren had to be curious. All of us were put through testing to make sure we were not affected by the virus; in which they found that we all had antibodies created to fight off the virus thanks to Hanji's vaccine. Finally we were accepted into the group and started our journey to Montreal again.

"I really can't wait to see Montreal. They have been saying there is electricity and running water there!" Eren said excitedly. "You know Levi, this might be our happily ever after." His statement caught me off guard. I never thought of something like that. After the zombie apocalypse started I never thought of a 'happily ever after' would be possible, but maybe with Eren there is a possibility.

"I hope it is brat." Eren was about to complain about me calling him brat, but I stopped him with a warm kiss. This is our happily ever after.


End file.
